


The entire garden // Целый сад

by Fureur



Series: Thorns // Шипы [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Mating, Mpreg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureur/pseuds/Fureur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Эм! Очевидно, что ты совсем с катушек слетел? Да уж, это для меня шокирующе очевидно, Дерек. Даже то, что ты мог просто подумать о чем-то настолько безумном, уже невероятно, и мне правда хотелось бы узнать, почему ты решил, что это будет… — Стайлз задушено умолкает. Просто останавливается посреди предложения, посреди слова. <br/>Потому что Дерек опускается на одно колено и берет руку Стайлза в свои руки. Он улыбается своему омеге, наклонив голову набок, и говорит: <br/>— Это достаточно очевидно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The entire garden // Целый сад

**Author's Note:**

Дерек покупает кольца весной, совершенно внезапно.

Он искал в торговом центре книги, которые Стайлз хотел прочитать, и планировал убраться из этого богом покинутого места как можно скорее. Он просто ненавидит этот торговый центр. Ненавидит то, как здесь много людей, как много подростков и _детей_ , и он понимает, что ворчит на каждый магазин на пути, как, _целый магазин посвященный Диснею? Тогда, блядь, поезжай в Disney World, ленивое ты гавно?_

Так что, вот что он делает. Пробирается к выходу, хмурясь и вздыхая, с пакетом книжек для Стайлза в руке. Он видит яркое солнце и светлое небо внешнего мира – мира очень, очень далеко от кричащих и болтающих по телефону людей и от запаха выпечки из Синнабона – видит свободу и тишину…

Когда в его поле зрения попадает ювелирный магазин. О котором он никогда даже не задумывался, хотя биллион раз за свою жизнь проходил мимо него, и никогда не заглядывал внутрь. Теперь же, он смотрит. Смотрит на скучающую девушку за стеклянными витринами, хмуро стучащую указательным пальцем, на длинные ряды сияющих подвесок, бриллиантов и… колец. 

Дело вот в чем. Он уже думал о том, чтобы официально связать себя со Стайлзом, наверное, даже не один раз, на самом-то деле. Думал о том, как Стайлз станет частью стаи Хейл, о том, как Стайлз будет носить кольцо, давая всем знать, кому он принадлежит и частью какой стаи является.   
Но он всегда думал, что будет лучше подождать, по крайней мере, пока он получит образование, пока официально станет лидером стаи Хейл и начнет зарабатывать деньги, пока они со Стайлзом будут, ну, знаете… готовы. Он ни разу не думал сказать об этом Стайлзу или серьезно об этом поговорить, потому что, в его понимании, все и так ясно. Дерек уверен, что Стайлз знает, что после того, как он выпустится и официально займет место Альфы, Дерек попросит его стать омегой их стаи. Будущим отцом его ребенка, правой рукой во всех его решениях, его наперсником, его партнером, его, знаете. _Всем._

На данный момент они представляют собой лишь три четвертых того, чем они могут быть. Может, вся тема с официальной связью – просто клочок бумаги, кольцо и всякая церемониальная чушь, над которой его мама сможет поплакать, но невозможно поспорить с тем, что до тех пор, пока узы официально не связаны, бумаги не подписаны, кольца не оказались на их пальцах, они _просто называют_ себя бойфрендами, и просто _так вышло_ , что у Стайлза на теле набит триксель, и _так вышло,_ что вся его шея покрыта укусами. 

Но он не будет спрашивать Стайлза, пока его жизнь не будет устроена и улажена. 

И всё же он заходит в ювелирный магазин. 

Человеческая девочка тут же оживает, смотрит на него и говорит:  
— Отличный день для связующих колец, Альфа Хейл?

Потому что весь гребанный город знает, что Дерек и Стайлз вместе, знает, что Дерек и Стайлз не связаны официально, и они наверное очень долго ждали этого самого момента, как куча скучающих домохозяек, смотрящих телевизионное реалити-шоу. 

Дерек кивает, и она немедленно приходит в движение, ведет его к левой части стеклянных витрин и указывает на огромные ряды колец, ожидающих его. Она показывает ему один ряд, затем движется дальше, рассказывая ему о _розовом золоте_ и _нешлифованном алмазе_ , потом показывает еще ряд колец, цены на которые исчисляются сотнями. Дерек ее останавливает.  
— Покажите мне самые дорогие. 

Она ему улыбается, скорее всего, представляя, как взлетят её комиссионные.   
— Я могу сделать специфическое предложение?

Дерек кивает, потому что у него нет ни малейшего представления, с чего начать. Он примет любой толчок в любом направлении. 

Она наклоняется, открывает витрину и, засунув руку к самому дальнему ряду, ставит линию колец прямо перед Дереком. Это целая коллекция незамысловатых, просто выглядящих колец, без торчащих бриллиантов или излишней полировки, все в темных цветах. Она начинает рассказывать о том, что они сделаны из метеорита, и Дерек её перебивает.   
— В смысле… _метеорит_? Типа, из космоса?

Моргнув, она кивает.

— Да, Альфа Хейл. 

Он может представить, как, будь Стайлз здесь, он был бы весь такой _"воа, офигенно!"_. Он бы брал их своими длинными пальцами и подносил к свету, чтобы изучить, выпячивая губы и щуря глаза. 

Сам Дерек никогда не слышал о кольцах из космической дряни, и, если честно, это звучит как какая-то странная научно-фантастическая чушь, но, судя по их цене, она не выдумывает. 

Это они. Без всяких сомнений, они. Образ Стайлза, когда Дерек скажет, что он в буквальном смысле купил ему космическое кольцо, – все вдохновение, нужное ему для уверенности. Теперь ему нужно выбрать что-то одно из всего разнообразия моделей перед ним. Девочка за прилавком тыкает наманикюренным пальцем на одну из них, поднимает брови и говорит:  
— Я могу посоветовать?

Дерек покупает два космических кольца и убеждает себя, что просто вычеркнул пункт из списка. Он не будет спрашивать Стайлза. Не может. Они еще не готовы. Еще слишком рано. Он уберет кольца в обувную коробку на самую, самую верхнюю полку в их шкафу, куда Стайлз не может дотянуться, и подождет, пока они получат образование и будут готовы. 

 

****

***

Стайлз ненавидит свою работу.  
Он ненавидит не то, что его босс – жуткий старый мужик, который постоянно его обнюхивает, хотя он уже десять тысяч раз сказал, что у него есть пара, и даже если бы не было, он бы и близко не подошел к его грубой старой заднице (ну, этого он не говорил). Он ненавидит то, что все посетители смотрят на него свысока, ненавидит, что люди кричат на него из-за того, как он складывает продукты (правильно, кстати), ненавидит уродскую жилетку и дурацкий бейджик. Каждый раз, заехав на парковку перед своей сменой, он сидит в машине минут десять, глядя вперед, и тешит себя фантазией об уходе.

Это будет после того, как босс попытается к нему приставать. Это, блядь, будет финал. Он позвонит Дереку и сделает то, чего еще никогда не делал, хотя знал, что _может_ , потому что по его мнению это немного слишком – бежать к своему альфе со словами _"меня обижают, Дерек"_.

Дерек заявился бы на своей Камаро и буквально выбил бы все дерьмо из шестидесятилетнего беты, пока Стайлз кричал бы на заднем плане _"И, кстати, я увольняюсь, ты, вонючая старая сволочь!"_. Это было бы великолепно. У Дерека даже неприятностей бы не было: Стайлз просто сказал бы, что этот урод бросил вызов авторитету Дерека просто _подумав_ о том, чтобы наплевать на клеймо альфы, и Шериф бы только тяжело вздохнул и молча отпустил бы Дерека. Ох, это было бы прекрасно. Просто восхитительно. 

Проблема в том, что Стайлз слишком гордый, чтобы побежать к Дереку, как напуганный ребенок. Слишком гордый, чтобы плакать у Дерека на плече, как маленький нытик, слишком гордый, чтобы позволить Дереку разбираться с его проблемами за него. Так что он страдает. Он пакует продукты и терпит крики и нападки. 

Но он все еще получает свое он-лайн образование, уже закончил первый семестр и половину второго, и уже решил, что хочет делать со своим бизнес дипломом. Он может это сделать – ему не нужно наниматься к какому-то преуспевающему альфа-боссу, который бросит один взгляд на его омежью задницу и станет смеяться. Он будет организовывать вечеринки на дни рождения, свадьбы, годовщины и всякое такое. К тому же, как омегу, его учили устраивать все красиво и профессионально – все будут до смерти хотеть его нанять. Это все временно. Этот Ад – просто ступенька к лучшему. 

И он отказывается увольняться. Дерек часто повторяет _"Знаешь, тебе ведь не нужно работать"_ , но… Стайлз не желает жить за счет Дерека и стаи Хейл. Он сам покупает свой бензин, и свои книги, и свою одежду, черт возьми. 

Когда он приходит домой после особенно паршивого дня, то обычно плетется к холодильнику, где его ждет мороженое, и объедается им, разглагольствуя и неистовствуя перед Дереком о том, насколько все всё время грубые. 

Но сегодня, когда он заходит, Дерек стоит на кухне, вытаскивая буритто из пакета с логотипом любимого ресторана Стайлза. 

— О, _да_ , — стонет Стайлз, улавливая запах еды, — ты мысли мои читаешь.

Дерек оборачивается, улыбается и протягивает омеге упакованное буритто. 

— Твой любимый.  
— _Ты_ мой любимый, — бубнит Стайлз, забирая буритто, со вздохом стягивая жилетку и бросая ее на спинку стула, прежде чем сесть. — Абсолютно любимый. Ты точно сегодня получишь минет. 

Когда Стайлз разворачивает буритто, едва сдерживая стон, когда жар от еды поднимается к его лицу, Дерек протягивает ему красную розу.

Пару секунд Стайлз просто смотрит на нее, а потом его лицо озаряет улыбка. 

— Авв, — говорит он, со смешком забирая розу, — воспоминания.  
— Хорошие, надеюсь.   
— Мои _единственные_ хорошие школьные воспоминания начинаются с того момента, как мы с тобой стали встречаться, — признается Стайлз, секунду нюхая розу, прежде чем опустить ее на колени и сосредоточиться на буритто. — Когда вся травля и издевательства прекратились, потому что я получил главного бэд боя школы.   
— Я не был бэд боем, Стайлз.   
— Ты делал поддельные ID и тебя _арестовывали_ , альфа, — Стайлз слизывает капли сметанного соуса с пальцев. — Ты был плохим, это все знали. Надо было слышать, как все перед тобой лебезили. 

Дерек вздыхает и принимается за свой буритто.

— Я был таким идиотом. Не понимаю, почему вообще кому-то нравился. Я был таким претенциозным со всеми этими кожаными куртками.  
— Ну, _мне_ ты сильно нравился, — говорит Стайлз с набитым ртом. — И я много сосал твой член, если помнишь.   
— Ты уже дважды за пять минут упомянул свои губы на моем члене, — Дерек поднимает брови, секунду нюхает воздух, а потом кусает буррито. — Ты возбужден.   
— Ага, — соглашается Стайлз, не видя смысла отрицать это, раз Дерек всё равно это чувствует. — Буритто и розы – прямой путь к моему члену. 

Следующим вечером Стайлз приходит с работы перед двумя выходными и уже собирается начать тридцатиминутную тираду о том, какие люди идиоты, что не могут прочитать знаки, свисающие с потолка, на которых написано, что находится в каждом чертовом отделе, и находит Дерека с контейнером макарон с сыром от Талии – блюдом, также известным как самая любимая еда Стайлза на планете. Она добавляет, типа, видов шесть сыра, включая _кусочки голубого сыра_ , и это буквально меняет жизнь. Это дар свыше. 

— О мой бог, — говорит он, глядя, как Дерек вынимает его из духовки, пузырящееся, горячее и сырное, и едва не кончает. — Ты последнее время на высоте, альфа.

После того, как Стайлз усаживается с тарелкой еды, прямо перед тем, как он вот-вот собирается приступить к еде и получить религиозный опыт, может, даже кончить в штаны, Дерек с ухмылкой протягивает две розы. 

Стайлз улыбается ему в ответ, роняя вилку на тарелку.  
— Знаешь, мы уже вместе, Дерек, — он забирает розы из руки Дерека и нюхает их. — Тебе больше не нужно за мной ухаживать.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

— Тебе нравятся розы.  
— Ммм, — соглашается Стайлз, опуская розы на колени, как и прошлым вечером, — потому что они напоминают мне о тебе.  
— И _я_ тебе нравлюсь. Верно?  
— Неа. Терпеть тебя не могу. Я здесь только из-за макарон с сыром, — он делает первый укус и стонет долгое _"ооо, даааа"_.

На следующий день у Стайлза выходной. Обычно в свой первый выходной он едет к Скотту и Эллисон в гости, потусить с лучшими друзьями. Потому что теперь Скотт и Эллисон живут вместе. У Эллисон на пальце сияет бриллиантовое кольцо, и она сказала Стайлзу, что его первый опыт с организацией настоящего мероприятия может быть их со Скоттом связующая церемония. Стайлз до сих пор иногда гордо лыбится, говоря всем подряд _"Мой альфа их свел!"_. Дерека эта история не особо заботит – Скотт в принципе Дерека не особо заботит – но теперь он по крайней мере терпим к другому альфе, после множества тяжелых взглядов и молчаливых укоров от Стайлза.

Так что он проводит первую половину дня поедая читос и сплетничая со своими друзьями, разглядывая с Эллисон схемы размещения гостей в журнале, прежде чем поехать к папе домой. Шериф, как обычно, бегло его осматривает, словно проверяя, не калечит ли его Дерек или еще что (потому что его отец никогда, _никогда_ не забудет, что один чертов раз арестовывал Дерека за порчу общественной собственности, когда тому было семнадцать, и все еще смотрит на него, как на какого-то преступника), а потом начинает привычный допрос. 

_"Все ли у тебя хорошо с учебой, все ли хорошо с учебой у Дерека, хорошо ли он с тобой обращается, сынок, ты бы сказал мне, если нет"_ , и Стайлз закатывает глаза и сразу выдает обычный набор ответов. Не то чтобы Шериф честно верит, что Дерек хоть как-то может ему навредить, или что Дерек в двух шагах от того, чтобы сломаться и пойти по преступной дорожке. По большей части это связано с тем, что Стайлз всё равно омега, а Дерек всё равно альфа, и при этом присутствуют… некоторые _стереотипы_. Например, что Дерек постоянно использует со Стайлзом свое альфа-влияние, чтобы заставить его делать все, что хочет альфа, что Дерек безжалостен и беспощаден, когда хочет, чтобы было так, как хочет он, что Стайлз слабый, словно котенок, что, естественно, альфа пользуется им, но что тут сделаешь? Альфы получают то, что хотят, а омеги им подчиняются. 

Вот только это не о Дереке. Совсем не о Дереке. Дерек никогда, ни единого раза не использовал свое влияние просто, чтобы было так, _как он хочет_. Он делал это дважды: первый раз, чтобы сказать Стайлзу, что ему нельзя ехать в продуктовый во время грозы, потому что он ужасно водит в дождь и определенно разбился бы, а второй, когда Стайлз, как идиот, сушил волосы феном над раковиной с льющейся водой. Дерек никогда не делал ему больно и точно никогда не сделает. Это попросту не возможно. 

Но у его отца есть право беспокоиться. Он это понимает. Он привык. 

Домой он приезжает с закатом. Он видит машину Дерека на парковке, что его не удивляет, учитывая время. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он думает о том, чтобы приготовить стейк на ужин, и о стирке, и что ему нужно как-нибудь залезть на мебель в гостиной и убрать из углов паутину, потому что его от нее уже начинает тошнить. 

Он вставляет ключ в замок, открывает дверь и замирает на месте. 

В квартире темно. Точнее не темно, но… тускло. Верхний свет выключен, но везде желтые отсветы, и Стайлз тут же узнает гирлянды. Что забавно, потому что он почти уверен, что Дерек выбросил те гирлянды, которые использовал на День святого Валентина, когда они только сошлись, и если это так, значит он поехал и купил еще. Гораздо больше. 

Но здесь не только чертовы гирлянды. Везде, буквально везде, на кофейном столике, на столе, в вазах на долбанном полу, стоят красные розы. Здесь их должно быть тысячи две, и это просто догадка. Две тысячи роз. Есть лишь один проход, достаточно широкий, чтобы пройти, между тучей роз, ваз, лепестков и шипов, и в конце него, конечно же, Дерек Хейл. 

Он просто стоит там, словно это абсолютно нормально. Запах роз настолько всепоглощающий, почти удушающий – для его альфа-чувств это, должно быть, сущий кошмар, он наверняка задыхается, но он стойко остается на месте, выжидающе глядя на Стайлза. 

— Ну, — начинает Стайлз скрипучим, тихим голосом, закрывая за собой входную дверь, — ты охренительно быстро дошел от нуля до сотни, — от двух роз до двух тысяч. Гребанный. Боже.   
— Я не мог ждать, — просто говорит Дерек, пожимая плечами.   
— Ага, — соглашается Стайлз, идя по дорожке из лепестков роз к ждущему его альфе. — Думаю, понадобилась бы пара лет, чтобы дойти до этой цифры. В смысле, две тысячи роз…  
— Пять.

Стайлз наконец доходит до конца дорожки, оказываясь в маленьком круглом просвете с Дереком, и видит, что розы стоят и в ванной, и в кухне…

— Что?  
— Пять тысяч роз.  
— Ох, — он чувствует, что немного в шоке, глядя на все эти розы и на гирлянды, и… запах. Розы стоят приблизительно двадцать пять долларов дюжина. Значит четыре дюжины – это сто долларов, а это только сорок восемь роз. Если все так и есть, а Стайлз не думает, что Дерек блефует, и тут _пять тысяч роз_ , то это… это…

Это должно быть десять тысяч долларов. И это по меньшей мере.

— Дерек…— начинает он, обводя взглядом ряды, и горы, и кучи роз у их ног, —…ты _ненормальный_?

Дерек лыбится, показывая свои ярко-белые зубы, и пожимает плечами.

— Когда я ухаживал за тобой, я добрался только до пяти роз. Так?  
— Ты.. эм? — да, он помнит это довольно отчетливо. Помнит, как понял, что Дерек не просто дарит ему каждый день на одну розу больше, и он делал это только до пятого дня течки Стайлза. Конечно же, он это помнит.

Но это не тот вид мелочей, о которых обычно помнит Дерек. Так что Стайлз удивлен. Стайлз удивлен, поражен, шокирован и… немножко зол? 

— Знаешь, я был бы рад просто еще пяти…  
— Пять роз – это пустяк, Стайлз, — Дерек закатывает глаза и усмехается.   
— Пять роз также не до странного абсурдная трата денег, но… — он прерывается. Он даже не знает, с чего начать. Потому что Дерек потратил десять тысяч долларов просто, чтобы сделать что-то романтичное? — К чему вообще это все? — требовательно спрашивает он, глядя Дереку прямо в глаза, но находя в них только веселье и, может, намек на волнение.

Дерек моргает, наклоняет голову и снова улыбается.

— Разве это не очевидно?  
— Эм! — Стайлз выпускает хриплый смешок. — Очевидно, что ты совсем с катушек слетел? Да уж, это для меня шокирующе очевидно, Дерек. Честно, даже то, что ты мог просто _подумать_ о чем-то настолько безумном, уже невероятно, и мне правда хотелось бы узнать, почему ты решил, что это будет… — Стайлз задушено умолкает. Просто останавливается посреди предложения, посреди слова. 

Потому что Дерек опускается на одно колено и берет руку Стайлза в свои руки. Он улыбается своему омеге, наклонив голову набок, и говорит:

— _Это_ достаточно очевидно?

Мозг Стайлза начинает делать то, что всегда делает, когда происходит что-то безумное. Он может поклясться, что слышит, как крутятся шестеренки, шипят провода и происходит замыкание, весь его мозг воспламеняется, потому что… потому что… _Погодите-ка._

Этого не должно было произойти? Хотя они и не обсуждали это, Стайлз, блядь, не идиот. Он знал, что его альфа не пытался водить его за нос, конечно же нет. Он просто думал, это будет… не сейчас? Позже?

Конечно, он иногда фантазировал. Например, как Дерек повел бы его в хороший ресторан и сделал ему предложение перед всеми, а потом он бы хвастался кольцом, которое для него выбрал Дерек, всем подряд, и все увидели бы, что его альфа самый лучший. Или там были бы фейерверки, или они бы сели на яхту на каком-нибудь острове – ему приходили в голову только такие нелепые вещи. Фантазии. Но это никогда не было чем-то конкретным, ясно? Это было просто… как…

Он, должно быть, выглядит, словно вот-вот самоликвидируется, стоя в полном и абсолютном состоянии гребанного паралитического шока, потому что Дерек слегка трясет его руку, говоря:  
— Детка? Ты здесь?  
— Я… — он не уверен. Он здесь? Это _сон?_  
— Я хочу спросить тебя кое о чем.  
— Ох.  
— Но сначала, я… я написал кое-что.  
— О мой… — Дерек вынимает сложенный листок бумаги из кармана джинс, и только тогда Стайлз замечает, что на Дереке его любимая рубашка (зеленая – она ему очень идет), а еще он замечает, что Дерек _что-то написал?_

Стайлз получил от Дерека немало открыток с тех пор, как они вместе. На дни рождения, годовщины, дни святого Валентина – Стайлз хранит их все в обувной коробке в своей половине шкафа, так что он может вытащить их прямо сейчас, чтобы доказать, что Дерек не пишет что-либо. Он знает буквально наизусть надписи из большинства открыток Дерека. Например, и он не шутит, надписи вроде _"Я отстой в этом. В общем, я тебя люблю",_ и _"Мне нравится, когда ты в красном"_ , и _"Я хочу когда-нибудь сделать тебе ребенка"_ – они… в лучшем случае смешные. Стайлз _никогда_ не смеется перед ним, когда читает открытки, он говорит _"аввв, альфа!"_ и ждет, пока останется один, чтобы взорваться. Хочу сделать тебе _ребенка_? О, это классика.

Дерек одной рукой разворачивает листик, другой рукой продолжая держать руку Стайлза, и прочищает горло. Стайлз думает, что вот-вот расплачется. 

— Стайлз, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, эм… Если бы у меня не было тебя, тогда у меня никого бы не было. М, я был бы, вроде, совсем один. 

Он складывает бумажку обратно и поднимает взгляд на Стайза. Оу. Так _вот_ что Дерек имел в виду, говоря, что написал что-то, – целое предложение. Но дело в том, что Стайлз знает без тени сомнения, что тот наверняка сидел несколько часов и писал, сминал бумагу и швырял её в мусорный бак, раздраженный и раздосадованный, изо всех сил силясь написать что-то значимое. 

И то, что он сказал, – это не плохо. Совсем не плохо. Это просто и коротко, и это искренне. Получилось немного неловко (скорее всего потому, что он слишком много тренировался, перенервничал и облажался), но Стайлз улыбается и сжимает руку Дерека.  
— Я тоже, — тихо соглашается он.

Дерек роняет листик на пол и тянется в задний карман. Сердце Стайлза начинает биться быстрее, потому что он знает, что тот сейчас вытащит из кармана. Знает.

Оно словно из темного серебра. Кольцо. Стайлз не достаточно знает о металлах и не может точно сказать, что это, так что темное серебро – достаточно точное описание. Оно стильное, с полоской посередине, а на одной стороне вкраплены несколько маленьких драгоценных камней. Судя по цвету, он думает, это рубины. 

— Стайлз, — снова начинает Дерек, и теперь он звучит взволнованным. — Я хочу спросить. Окажешь ли ты мне… _честь_ , — и только по тому, как он это говорит, Стайлз знает, что он звонил своей маме или сестре, чтобы попросить совета, как это сделать, — стать моей парой? 

Стайлз уже был парой Дерека все это время. Может, не в самом строгом смысле слова, с церемонией или красивым кольцом, но его шея буквально покрыта шрамами от зубов Дерека. Что Дерек имеет в виду – это свяжет ли Стайлз себя с альфой по закону и заведет ли с ним детей. 

Стайлз долго и серьезно об этом думал. Задолго до того, как Дерек купил пять тысяч роз, даже до того, как они с Дереком съехались, Стайлз думал об этом. Помимо фантазий о том, как Дерек это сделает, он просто сидел и все обдумывал. Вероятность, что он найдет альфу лучше, чем Дерек, крошечная. Вероятность, что он найдет альфу, которого полюбит сильнее, в общем-то, _нулевая_. Вероятность, что он захочет носить ребенка кого-то, кроме Дерека, вероятность, что он захочет стать частью любой другой стаи, помимо стаи Хейл…

— Да, альфа, — говорит он, яростно кивая, — да, да, я… да.

Дерек надевает кольцо на безымянный палец Стайлза и решает сказать самую странную вещь в мире, какую только можно сказать, когда Стайлз поднимает руку к лицу, чтобы поближе рассмотреть кольцо.

— Это космическое кольцо.  
— Что?  
— Эм, оно сделано из космического материала. Метеорита.   
— О боже мой, — Стайлз подносит кольцо еще ближе к лицу, рассматривает его, пока Дерек наконец встает в полный рост. — Вау! Офигенно!

Дерек смеется, настоящим грудным смехом, словно он никогда в жизни не был так счастлив, и Стайлз разделяет это чувство. Он продолжает пялиться на кольцо на его пальце, периодически бросая взгляд на Дерека, прежде чем снова уставиться на кольцо. _Космическое кольцо._ Насколько хорошо Дерек знает Стайлза? Типа, серьезно. 

— Оно было в космосе!  
— Ага, — отвечает Дерек, снова смеясь.  
— Его наверняка видели пришельцы!  
— Ну, _этого_ я не знаю, но…  
— Межгалактическое кольцо! — он наконец опускает руку и смотрит на Дерека. — У тебя тоже есть?  
— В спальне, — кивает Дерек.  
— Ооох, — говорит Стайлз, знающе кивая и улыбаясь от уха до уха, — я понял, что ты хочешь сказать.

Дерек хмурится, моргая, открывает рот и издает сконфуженный звук. 

— Ты пытаешься залезть мне в штаны. 

Альфа трясет головой, начинает говорить что-то вроде "Нет, оно _правда_ в спальне…", но Стайлз обрывает его, впечатываясь своим лицом в лицо Дерека. Он лижет рот своего альфы, обхватывает руками его шею, а затем прыгает ему на руки, зная, что у Дерека достаточно быстрые рефлексы, чтобы поймать его прежде, чем он упадет на пол. 

Дерек подхватывает длинные ноги Стайлза и кладет их себе на талию, пока поцелуй становится глубже, более неистовым, и Стайлз отрывается, шипя "кровать" хриплым голосом. Дерек делает, что ему сказано, и идет спиной вперед, пока Стайлз буквально трется о его живот, вылизывая его лицо, словно дикое животное. Дерек издает странные горловые звуки, которые звучат слишком горячо и отчаянно, и как только они оказываются в спальне, Стайлз, извиваясь, вырывается из рук Дерека. 

В процессе он случайно сбивает вазу, но ему плевать. Едва оказавшись на земле, он делает шаг вперед и толкает Дерека на край их кровати. Без лишних просьб Дерек начинает расстегивать свои брюки, пока Стайлз через голову стягивает свою футболку и отбрасывает её в горы окружающих их роз с шуршащим звуком. Дальше одним слаженным движением он избавляется от штанов и боксеров. 

Дерек спускает свои брюки и трусы, и Стайлз помогает ему стянуть их с ног, а затем опускается на колени, пока Дерек снимает зеленую рубашку, и раздвигает ноги альфы, встречая его взгляд. 

— Как ты хочешь? — бездыханно спрашивает он, намеренно задевая дыханием член Дерека. — Как ты меня хочешь? Ты босс.

Дерек опускает руку и кладет её на лицо Стайлз, пару секунд гладя его по щеке, прежде чем провести указательным пальцем по приоткрытым губам. Его средний палец присоединяется к первому, а потом они оба скользят внутрь, и Дерек говорит:  
— Пососи их.

Стайлз послушно берет пальцы в свой рот, скользит языком по коже, и сосет так сильно, что они касаются задней стенки его горла. Дерек разводит пальцы у него во рту, и Стайлз лижет между ними под аккомпанемент невероятно грязных звуков, как слюна хлюпает меж пальцев, как тщательно работает его язык, как он слегка давится, когда средний палец Дерека задерживается в его горле. Дерек наблюдает за ним темным взглядом и долго не говорит Стайлзу остановиться. По крайней мере, Стайлзу кажется, что долго, потому что он с большим удовольствием занялся бы членом своего альфы, но, если Дереку нравится смотреть, как Стайлз делает что-то настолько бесполезное, то ладно. 

Наконец Дерек вынимает свои пальцы; с них капает слюна Стайлза. Несколько долгих секунд они просто смотрят друг на друга. Дерек сканирует лицо Стайлза снова и снова, и Стайлз делает то же самое. Словно они понимают, что теперь всё будет по другому. Стайлз, ещё чувствуя вкус Дерека на своем языке, сглатывает, отчаянно желая почувствовать сперму в своем рту, почувствовать в себе альфу, заняться _сексом_ , но Дерек просто сидит. Смотрит. 

— Хочешь взять мой член в свой рот? — спрашивает Дерек натянутым голосом.

Стайлз кивает.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Пару секунд в комнате тихо, прежде чем Дерек поднимает руку и проводит пальцами сквозь волосы Стайлза: те самые пальцы, которые покрыты слюной Стайлза, сейчас у него в волосах.

— Что, если я скажу, что ты не можешь этого сделать? — его хватка становится тверже, когда он крепко берет Стайлза за волосы, наклоняя его голову вбок, выставляя длинную бледную шею напоказ. 

Омега сглатывает и говорит:  
— Тогда я этого не сделаю.   
— Что, если я попрошу тебя трахнуть себя своими собственными пальцами?  
— Я это сделаю, альфа. 

Он продолжает удерживать Стайлза, с рукой в волосах омеги.

— Ты сделаешь все, что я попрошу?

Стайлз кивает, как может в таком положении.

— Для тебя – что угодно.

Последний раз потянув за волосы, Дерек притягивает голову Стайлза ближе к своему члену, так, что Стайлз мог бы облизнуть его, если бы захотел, но Дерек еще не велел ему это сделать. Так что он ждет.

— Открой рот, — говорит Дерек, и Стайлз слушается. — Не соси. Не двигайся.

Он толкается дальше в широко открытый рот Стайлза, пока не достигает стенки его горла, и Стайлз совсем чуть-чуть давится; он научился довольно неплохо справляться с рвотным рефлексом, так долго пробыв с Дереком, но всё же. То, как член касается его глотки – довольно яркое ощущение, даже после столького времени. Когда Дерек так глубоко, как может, он нежно толкает лицо Стайлза вниз, и его щеки опускаются на бедра Дерека.

Стайлз дышит. Его горячее дыхание шевелит волоски в паху Дерека, его слюна капает на бедра Дерека, и, когда он сглатывает вокруг члена, пытаясь избавиться от части слюны, собравшейся у него во рту, Дерек вздрагивает. 

— Оставайся так, — мягко говорит он, снова проводя пальцами сквозь волосы Стайлза, но на этот раз нежнее. — Хорошо, хорошо. Просто жди. Жди меня. 

Дерек не впервые опускает Стайлза на колени и дает ему согревать его член дыханием и слюной, не позволяя его сосать. В каком-то смысле для Дерека это способ почувствовать свою власть. Он постоянно делает такое в спальне: связывает руки Стайлза у него за спиной или к изголовью кровати и делает со Стайлзом всё, что ему хочется, или просит Стайлза подрочить перед его альфой и заставляет остановиться прямо перед тем, как он вот-вот кончит и дает какое-нибудь задание (в последний раз он, с голой задницей и мощным стояком, складывал чистое белье), или он просто прижимает Стайлза к постели и трахает его достаточно жестко, чтобы оставить синяки у него меж бедер. 

Стайлзу нравится это, честно. Дерек может быть таким пассивным во многих вопросах, которые должны серьезно заботить альф. Например, Дерека не заботит, что Стайлз сам водит машину, хотя другие альфы серьезно взбесились бы из-за этого, или Дерека не волнует, что Стайлз работает и зарабатывает свои деньги, хотя другие альфы скорее заковали бы своих омег в подвале, чем позволили бы им иметь столько свободы, и Дереку плевать, что там Стайлз должен или не должен делать как омега. Если Стайлзу не хочется готовить, Дерек достает меню доставки. Если Стайлз устал и не хочет заниматься сексом, Дерек говорит _окей_ и ложится спать. 

Не то чтобы Стайлз хотел, чтобы Дерек контролировал его жизнь и обращался с ним как с личным слугой. Всё совершенно не так, но… он всё равно омега. Каким бы он ни был независимым, и сколько желанного контроля над своей жизнью он ни имел, часть него всё равно хочет получать указания и контроль. И так вышло, что это грязная, извращенная часть него, и чаще всего она включает член Дерека. 

Когда рот Стайлза уже слегка побаливает, Дерек начинает говорить.  
— Я люблю тебя, — его пальцы путают волосы омеги. Стайлз поднимает взгляд на Дерека, пытаясь вложить в него как можно больше любви. — Ты сделал меня таким счастливым сегодня, Стайлз. Не могу дождаться, когда я смогу сделать тебя моим перед всеми, — он имеет в виду церемонию, которая, на самом деле сильно похожа на человеческую свадьбу. Раньше церемония была очень ритуалистической и плотской, альфа должен был буквально повязать свою омегу или бету у всех на глазах, но… к счастью, это больше не так. 

Стайлз и Дерек будут в красивых костюмах, они пригласят кучу народу, и там будет фуршет и торт, и будет момент, когда Дерек и Стайлз должны будут встать рядом, и Дерек наклонится и укусит Стайлза в шею, чтобы заклеймить его перед всеми собравшимися. Стайлз официально станет частью стаи Хейл, кровью скрепив договор между ним и альфой (Дерек порежет свой палец, и его кровь попадет в открытую рану от укуса на шее омеги), и всё будет… здорово. Стайлз очень взволнован. 

— …А после я заберу тебя домой, — продолжает Дерек, поглаживая пальцами щеку Стайлза и проводя у него за ухом, — и буду делать с тобой всё, что захочу. Потому что ты будешь _моим_. 

Стайлз дважды моргает, его язык двигается вдоль члена в его рту, вырывая из Дерека резкий вздох. 

— И я сделаю для тебя всё, ты знаешь, Стайлз. Всё, что ты хочешь, всё, что ты скажешь, всё, что ты когда-либо попросишь. Я сделаю это. 

Конечно, Стайлз знает это. Дерек показал, что абсолютно способен делать то, что должен делать в этом смысле альфа, и даже больше. 

— Ты обладаешь такой, — он вздрагивает, когда Стайлз снова сглатывает, — _властью_ надо мной. Ты понимаешь? Ты… ты… _черт_ , — секунду Стайлз думает, что альфа вот-вот кончит, но если он и хотел, то сдерживает себя, делая несколько успокаивающих глубоких вдохов. Он медленно проводит пальцами по голове Стайлза, снова берет его волосы в кулак и отрывает Стайлза от своего члена. Как только его рот оказывается свободным, Стайлз двигает челюстью, чтобы избавиться от болезненного ощущения, свободно дыша ртом впервые за… десять минут?

— Нормально? — спрашивает Дерек, внимательно следя, как Стайлз двигает челюстью.   
— Да, — отвечает Стайлз, — теперь сосать можно?   
— Нет, — улыбается Дерек, и Стайлз раздраженно вздыхает. Альфа слегка стучит по своим ногам, прежде чем наклоняется, поднимает Стайлза в стоячее положение и утягивает к себе на колени, чтобы его ноги были по обе стороны бедер Дерека.   
— Хмм, — гудит Стайлз, улыбаясь и целуя Дерека в губы. — Мне нравится, к чему это идет.

Не сказав ничего в ответ, Дерек берет в руку член Стайлза и двигает ею, и у Стайлза прерывается дыхание. Альфа берет его руку – с новым кольцом – и подносит её к своему органу, еще влажному после рта Стайлза. 

— Двигай в том же ритме, что и я, — инструктирует Дерек, чмокнув Стайлза в шею. — Не кончай до меня. 

Дерек проводит пальцами вверх и вниз, и Стайлз, как может, старается двигаться в том же ритме, что и Дерек, с тем же давлением – Дерек уже раньше играл со Стайлзом в игру "не кончай раньше меня" и…

…Стайлз проигрывал каждый раз. А Дерек каждый раз смеялся, качая головой и приговаривая "Я слишком хорош".

Стайлз не умеет проигрывать. Так что на этот раз, он думает, что победит. Он уверенно, ровно дрочит Дереку, как и Дерек дрочит ему, и стонет в шею своего альфы. Он успокаивает своё дыхание – вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох – он, блядь, может это сделать. Впервые он побьет Дерека, и это будет офигенно, и он неделями будет злорадствовать.

Дерек начинает подкручивать руку на члене Стайлза, быстро и жестко, словно он пытается выдавить из Стайлза оргазм (наверняка, так и есть), и Стайлз делает то же самое с Дереком и в награду получает тихие стоны и тяжелое дыхание в ухо. 

— Ты кончишь, — выдыхает Стайлз ему в ухо в полу-стоне, и Дерек напрягается.   
— _Нет_ , — шипит он в ответ.   
— Я заставлю тебя кончить, — он лижет щеку Дерека.   
— Не раньше, чем я заставлю кончить _тебя_ , — и он, возможно, прав. Стайлз чувствует, что уже буквально в секундах от взрыва, но он всеми силами старается сдержаться, потому что на этот раз он не в настроении всё это вылизывать, пока Дерек произносит свою победную речь _"Я альфа-мужчина, я король мужчин, я тебя сделал"_. Это бесит. Из всего, что Дерек заставлял Стайлза делать, слизывание его собственной спермы, пока Дерек дразнит его, как девочку на футбольном поле, – самое унизительное. 

Но не. В _этот_. Раз. Это его шанс. Ничто, буквально ничто на свете, не доставит Стайлзу такого удовольствия, как смотреть, как Дерек слизывает свою сперму с простыней и ног и груди Стайлза, пока Стайлз скандирует _"Я выиграл, я выиграл, я выиграл!"_.

Его ошибка в том, что он слишком долго думает об этом. Мысль о том, как Дерек делает это, мысль о том, как он будет смотреть, как тот слизывает свою сперму, настолько горячая, _настолько_ охуительно возбуждающая, что он не может ничего поделать. 

Он кончает с глухим стоном, его руки на Дереке замирают, пока он дрожит от оргазма, а потом он сдается. Он роняет голову на плечо Дерека и тяжело дышит, а его рука все еще на члене альфы. Лузер. 

Дерек затихает на целых пять секунд. 

— Ты знаешь правила, второе место. На колени.   
— Несправедливо, — выдыхает Стайлз, тряся головой.   
— Ты проиграл! Всё честно!  
— Потому что _ты_ постоянно задаешь темп! Если бы я задавал темп…  
— Не оправдывайся, детка.   
— Я не оправдываюсь. Ты жулик, и ты знаешь об этом.   
— Стайлз. На колени. Или я еще и мусор тебя выносить заставлю. 

Самая нелюбимая вещь Стайлза – это выносить мусор. Он ненавидит это делать _так_ сильно: ненавидит вообще подходить к мусорке, ненавидит завязывать дурацкий пакет, ненавидит спускаться по лестнице с вонючим мешком, ненавидит ходить к помойке, где на него непременно будут шипеть бешеные еноты, которые там живут. Дерек – душка, и берет эту миссию на себя всегда, когда Стайлз просит. Иногда Стайлзу даже не нужно просить. 

Слишком многое на кону. 

— Как может быть, что ты каждый раз побеждаешь? — бурчит Стайлз, слезая с постели и оглядывая учиненный им беспорядок. Его сперма на полу, на груди и коленях Дерека, и совсем немного на постели у Дерека между ног. Шумно выдохнув, он опускается на пол.  
— Потому что я альфа-мужчина, — Стайлз едва не стонет от раздражения, — тебе меня не сломать. Я буквально создан, чтобы заставлять омег кончать, — Стайлз возвращается на кровать и принимается за лужицы на ногах Дерека, а альфа снова начинает проводить пальцами сквозь его волосы. — Я проиграю, когда рак на горе свиснет.   
Значит, помоги ему бог, однажды рак, блядь, свиснет, думает Стайлз, краснея от гнева, проводя языком по коже Дерека. Это просто… грубость. Его собственная сперма у него во рту; и так ужасно, что ему приходится это делать, но с пола? С _пола_? 

Тот факт, что он начинает дергаться в нижней части, что он слегка возбужден всем этим слизыванием… не имеет никакого значения. Вообще никакого. Это грязь, и он _зол_ , а не возбужден. 

Он проводит языком по пространству между ног Дерека, собирая остатки, прежде чем поднять взгляд на сидящего над ним альфу.   
— Теперь мне тебе отсасывать?  
— Разве так нужно просить?

Стайлз хмурится и густо краснеет – Дерек всегда ведет себя более властно после того, как выигрывает в эту чертову игру. 

— _Пожалуйста_ , можно я отсосу тебе, альфа?

Дерек кивает, его рука всё еще запутана в волосах Стайлза. Стайлз облегченно вздыхает, наконец-то блин, наклоняется и берет Дерека в рот.

После всего времени, проведенного вместе, для Стайлза минет Дереку – больше терапевтическое и успокаивающее времяпрепровождение, чем настоящий сексуальный акт. Как вышивание или вязание: просто что-то, помогающее ему очистить голову и успокоиться; как рукоделие или рисование, которое полностью забирает внимание и помогает ему сосредоточиться. Честно говоря, это его любимое занятие, и Дерек знает об этом. Вот почему он с таким тщанием выбирает, когда и где Стайлз получит эту "привилегию", вот почему просто даёт ему в рот и заставляет сидеть на месте, хотя Стайлз жаждет двигаться. Стайлз любит то, как Дерек проводит пальцами сквозь его волосы, любит звуки, которые издает Дерек, любит то, что он сам причина этих звуков, любит весь процесс в общем. 

Дерек поднимает одну ногу и перекидывает её через плечо Стайлза, его пятка прижимается к спине омеги, словно он удерживает его на месте – территориальный, животный жест, думает Стайлз, словно они в дикой природе, и Дерек таким образом не позволяет ничему подобраться к тому, что принадлежит ему. Стайлз всё это время продолжает сосать, и он чувствует, что Дерек вот-вот кончит, каждый мускул его тела кричит о том, насколько он близок.

— Тебе это не надоедает, не так ли? — тяжело дыша спрашивает его Дерек, усиливая хватку в волосах Стайлза. 

Стайлз качает головой: правда не надоедает. Даже когда они оба будут супер-старенькими и жутко-выглядящими, Стайлз наверняка будет хотеть отсосать Дереку. Теперь это действительно возможно. Что Стайлз и Дерек будут стареть и покрываться морщинами вместе. Это правда случится. 

До чего странная мысль, размышляет Стайлз, пока Дерек кончает, пока он сглатывает и проводит тыльной стороной руки по губам. Навсегда – странная штука, за которой, как за дымом, невероятно сложно угнаться. Но Стайлз думает, что, может быть, у него это получилось.

*******

Церемония проходит хорошо. Даже идеально. Дерек и Стайлз решают надеть черные костюмы с красными акцентами, потому что розы, так? Придерживаясь темы, столы украшены букетиками роз, балдахин, под которым они стоят, когда Дерек ставит на нем свое клеймо и помечает, как члена стаи Хейл, украшен световыми гирляндами, вокруг ножек обернут красный тюль, а над их головами висят, связанные невидимыми нитками, гирлянды из живых роз.

Талия плачет, как и Лора. Шериф стоически не плачет, и хотя в его глазах собираются слезы, он говорит, это не считается, пока они не _текут_ по его лицу. Потом у них запланирована вечеринка, с едой и тортом, и Стайлз пытается заставить Дерека потанцевать, к большому недовольству альфы. Так что в результате Стайлз проводит большую часть вечера со Скоттом и Эллисон, взрывая нафиг танцпол (или неловко пытаясь), потому что, возможно, он выпил несколько лишних бокалов волчьей настойки и слишком пьян, чтобы догадаться, что агрессивно пытаться тверкать под песню Тэйлор Свифт (и даже не под одну из поп-песен, божечки), пока на него в ужасе смотрит стайка маленьких детей, – не самая лучшая идея. 

В общем, они были счастливо связаны. И уехали в закат.

Ну. Дерек вынес пьяного Стайлза из зала, пока Стайлз орал _"У меня сейчас будет секс!"_ шокированным гостям. Но все равно. На их "медовый месяц" Дерек отвез Стайлза в Лас-Вегас на частном самолете Хейлов, и Лас-Вегас, как оказалось, – это гораздо больше, чем азартные игры и пьянки. И хотя они оборотни, а не люди, и правило _"до 21"_ на них не действует, они все равно проводят больше времени на концертах и магических шоу, чем в клубах и казино. И ещё больше времени в их гостиничном номере. Гораздо, гораздо больше времени в гостиничном номере. 

Это забавно, потому что обычно _так много_ сексом они занимаются только когда у Стайлза течка, но до неё еще куча времени, и им, очевидно, наплевать. 

И, о, ребята. Все становится еще веселее с одного момента. Все превращается в _реальный_ взрыв юмора через месяц, когда…

…у Стайлза нет течки. 

Она просто, блядь, не наступает. В первый день он думает, может, она просто опаздывает, потому что у них с Дереком было столько секса, что это вообще не проблема, и он так насытился, что его тело такое, мол, _все окей, забей, приятель._ Он поджимает губы, глядя на свой планнер, где на чистых страницах вдоль всего периода красной ручкой написано _«неделя течки :) :)»_ и отмечено расписание Дерека. 

Дерек приходит домой уставший, он наверняка и сам забыл о течке, и сразу идет в кровать, пока Стайлз остается есть мороженое и смотреть мелодрамы. 

На второй день он бесится. Абсолютно нахрен сходит с ума, когда просыпается утром в пустой постели, Дерек уже уехал на учебу, а течки всё нет. Она никогда не опаздывала больше, чем на несколько часов. Просто не бывает такого, чтобы задержка была на _целых два дня_ , такого не может быть.

Если только. Если. Блядь. _Только_.

— О, нет, — говорит он, снова и снова проводя руками по волосам. — О, нет. Нет. Нет? Нет, нет, нет.

Этого не может быть. Не может, блядь. Никак, никак, никак. Он стоит столбом посреди их с Дереком спальни, руки в волосах, широкими глазами уставившись в пол, что можно классифицировать как настоящее состояние шока. 

Наконец он поднимает взгляд, чтобы уставиться на что-то, кроме ковра, и секунду смотрит на себя в зеркале. Он думает _"не смотри на свой живот"_. Потому что, если он посмотрит на свой живот, если изучит его, это будет как в кино. Это будет значить, что он _на самом деле_ подозревает, наверное, даже _знает_ , что он… что он, блин…

Он приподнимает футболку и встает боком, хмурясь. Он выглядит как и всегда: нет торчащего пупка, или, типа, странной ноги пришельца, пихающего его кожу, пытаясь выбраться наружу. Момент он думает стошнить. Он серьезно размышляет, чтобы просто встать на пол на четвереньки и обблевать весь пол от шока, а еще потому что он наверняка его _начнет тошнить каждое утро_ , о мой бог, потому что _он_ …

Вот в чем штука. Он особо об этом не думал. В смысле, вообще. Те максимум пару раз, когда он реально думал об, эм, _этом_ , это всегда было в далеком будущем. В этих видениях у него всегда была борода, и он зарабатывал сотни тысяч долларов в год в каком-то высотном офисном здании в большом городе, и его жизнь была абсолютно и полностью устроена, и все было замечательно, и, знаете. Сказка. 

Сейчас в углу стола стоит стопка тетрадок и учебников Стайлза для его он-лайн занятий, потому что он все еще учится. Дерека, чтобы присоединиться к его панической атаке, здесь нет, потому что он тоже _ещё учится_. Их шкафчики забиты поп-тартсами и картофельными чипсами, а в их холодильнике лежат штрудели для тостера и банановое мороженое, Дерек все ещё водит свою идиотскую Камаро, в которой нет практически никакого места на заднем сидении, Стайлз все еще водит свой полумертвый джип – они ещё дети. 

Они буквально всё ещё _дети_ , и этого точно никак, ни в какой форме или виде не было в плане игры. Это не… Стайлз не так хотел, чтобы пошла его жизнь.

_Беременный_. Ему еще двадцати нет.

У его отца точно будет удар. 

И Дерек…

Черт… возьми… Дерек. Дерек не будет этому рад. Дереку даже _не нравятся_ дети: один раз Дерек зарычал на какого-то пятилетку, попросившего его поиграть в салки. Дерек наверняка будет зол, наверняка скажет, что Стайлз должен отказаться от этой штуки, когда её _вырежут_ из его живота, и, о боже мой, его же разрежут чертовым ножом, чтобы достать из него живое, дышащее _существо_ , и что, если он самый худший в мире родитель?

Что, если он будет одним из тех родителей, которые забывают, что взяли ребенка в магазин, и оставляют его одного в машине с закрытыми окнами на пять часов, пока бродят в поисках дорогих лоферов. Что, если он психологически навредит ребенку, потому что так много способов облажаться с развитием маленького ребенка, гребанного _малыша_ , что, если он не справится с обязанностями, что, если он просто забудет его кормить… или уронит?

Что, если он не предназначен быть родителем? Он не самый-то зрелый, ответственный человек в мире! Может Дерек и такой, но он…

И несправедливо так думать, Стайлз знает об этом, но он все равно думает, потому что паникует. Что Дерек не самый нежный, внимательный и заботливый человек на планете. Он грубый, немного козел, и он кайфует, избивая людей. Кто-нибудь вообще может представить его отцом? Стайлз точно не может.

Но не то чтобы он и _себя_ может представить отцом. Он вообще не может этого представить. Этого не должно было случиться. Он жертва чертового незапланированного оплодотворения. 

Его _оплодотворили_. Потому что Дерек – чертов придурок, как и Стайлз, и они думали, что могут спокойно позволять себе вязку без презерватива во время течки, и Стайлз не залетит. 

Он все утро сидит за кухонным столом, невидяще глядя в кружку с кофе, ни глотка которого он не выпил, думая, _"тебе нельзя пить кофе, когда ты…", "что еще мне нельзя есть или пить", "больше я не могу на вечеринках Хейлов пить волчью настойку"_ , и _"о боже мой, сказать стае Хейл, что во мне альфа-малыш Дерека, сказать Скотту, сказать папе"_ , и _"я убью этого ребенка быстрее, чем он вообще вырастет, потому что я не создан для этого, мне только девятнадцать, я сам ребенок"_. 

Странно, но он начинает смеяться. Так, как смеются люди в домах для умалишенных, абсолютно на пустом месте, потому что он думает об эпизоде Спанчбоба, где Спанчбоб пытался вести себя как взрослый, но сломался. Потому что он всё равно хочет быть ребенком и есть бабушкино печенье. 

Вот это чувство, думает Стайлз, продолжая смеяться. Это именно то чувство. Он соотносит себя с выдуманной морской губкой. 

Его начинает наполнять страх. Раньше он был приглушенным, тусклым, шатким, словно до него еще не совсем дошло, что происходит. Но вот теперь. Теперь. Он впадает. В полный. Нахрен. Ужас. Дерек будет дома через несколько часов, и может, он еще не заметил, может, он не помнит, что у Стайлза должна быть течка, может, он еще не смог учуять, что что-то не так, потому что еще слишком рано, чтобы появилась разница, но он пиздецки уверен, что Дерек поймет, что что-то не так, когда придет домой и почувствует, как вся квартира пропахла тревогой и ужасом. 

Он звонит доктору Дитону, к которому ходил с самого детства, и сначала Дитон говорит что-то вроде _"Ну, я могу втиснуть тебя на следующей неделе…"_ , а затем Стайлз говорит, что это блядская чрезвычайная ситуация, а Дитон говорит _"Мне позвонить 911? "_ , а Стайлз говорит _"Может, Няне 911"_ , и Дитон на секунду замолкает, прежде чем спросить _"Можешь быть тут через час?"_.

Стайлз принимает душ, глядя на плитку, намеренно не опуская взгляд вниз, боясь что потратит полчаса, тыкая в свой голый живот, пытаясь найти какие-то различия или… _выпуклости_. Он одевается и забирается в джип, не глядя на себя даже в зеркало заднего вида. Он до жути боится, что если посмотрит в свои глаза, то увидит что-то другое, что все в нем каким-то образом безвозвратно изменилось. 

Может он слишком психует. Но он чувствует, что имеет на это право. 

У Дитона в комнате ожидания ему кажется, что все на него смотрят. Он крутит и крутит кольцо на пальце, дергает ногой вверх и вниз, подпрыгивает, когда бета рядом с ним пытается начать разговор о том, _как в комнатах ожидания душно_. 

Все знают. Все, блядь, знают, что он тупой девятнадцатилетний идиот, который залетел, как какая-то деревенщина, не умеющая держать ноги сдвинутыми. Дружелюбная человеческая девушка за столом администратора, которая называет его имя щебечущим голосом, точно знает, и парень, который ловит его взгляд в коридоре, пока он идет в кабинет Дитона, точно знает, и шестилетняя девочка с леденцом и повязкой на руке _точно_ знает. 

Когда он заходит в кабинет Дитона, мужчина бросает на него один взгляд, сверху донизу, и говорит:  
— Ты хотел убедиться?

Как будто ему даже не нужно говорить что вообще происходит. Видимо, шутка про Няню 911 по телефону его выдала.

— Эм, да. У меня нет… течки.

Дитон записывает что-то на своем планшете с бумагами. 

— И у тебя был незащищенный секс?

Стайлз кивает, краснея.

— С, эм, знаете.

Дитон моргает, наклонив голову набок, рука с ручкой замирает. 

— Тебя осеменили?

Стайлз так ненавидит этот термин. Звучит, словно он какая-то сука в течке, отчаянно жаждущая, чтобы альфа пришел и наполнил его семенем, чтобы засунуть выводок щенков в его живот. 

— Повязали, — тихо говорит он, избегая контакта глаз. Это так… охренительно унизительно… даже тот факт, что он не может даже в глаза доктору посмотреть, говоря о половом акте, достаточное доказательство того, что он не достаточно зрелый для этого дерьма. 

— И это было во время твоей последней течки. Верно?  
— Ага. 

Дитон ему улыбается, записывая еще что-то, и он точно знает, что это за улыбка. Это улыбка _"в твою задницу влили целый галлон спермы во время периода случки и ты сейчас серьезно спрашиваешь меня, беременный ли ты, Стайлз?"_. 

Но вот это не его вина, потому что чертов Дерек сказал…

— Ладно. Хочешь, чтобы я взглянул?

На самом деле, это последнее, чего Стайлз хочет. Но у него нет выбора. Очень важно быть уверенным, он знает, невероятно важно, чтобы, прежде чем он хоть слово скажет Дереку, он знал об этом без тени сомнения. Вздохнув, он кивает. 

После осмотра, который состоял из множества холодных предметов, касающихся его кожи, и Дитона, повторяющего _"хммм"_ каждую пару секунд, доктор улыбается ему, кладет руку в перчатке на его плечо и говорит:  
— Поздравляю, Стайлз. 

Стайлзу очень хотелось стошнить прямо на пол. 

Вместо этого он выполз из кабинета Дитона, залез в свой джип и опустил руки на руль, глядя прямо перед собой, пока по парковке ходили люди, по улице ездили машины: пока весь мир продолжал двигаться, ему просто нужно было остановиться, чтобы все осмыслить. Чтобы он мог просто секундочку подышать. Они с Дереком _только_ официально стали парой. Его _только_ ввели в стаю Хейл. 

А теперь он, блядь, беременный. Ребенком альфы. Все потому что Дерек _сказал_ …

В его кармане начинает вибрировать телефон. Он, даже не глядя, знает, что это Дерек звонит, чтобы узнать, где он, потому что Стайлз не оставил записки, а он _всегда_ оставляет записку на холодильнике или кухонном столе, если знает, что его не будет, когда Дерек вернется домой. Всегда. На этот раз он её не оставил, потому что не мог даже думать о том, чтобы что-то написать. 

Телефон жужжит, и жужжит, и жужжит, но Стайлз даже рук не отрывает от руля. Если быть честным, он боится говорить с Дереком. И не потому, что думает, что Дерек взбесится и потребует _разобраться с этим_ или еще чего, а потому что он… не знает, что сказать. 

Когда жужжание прекращается, он выпрямляется на сидении, смотрит вперед и пытается практиковаться.  
— Дерек, — говорит он вслух, когда мимо его машины проходит женщина в солнечных очках, — я…

Его рот остается открытым, а слова, царапающие его горло, никак не выходят.

— Я. Дерек. Я бер… Окей, ну, помнишь тот раз? Да, это было, типа, месяц назад. И ты, блин, сказал… нет. Окей. Дерек. У меня будет твой… — он прочищает горло и ерзает. — Я скоро буду… ты меня обрюхатил, говнюк, _я воткну в твой гребанный глаз вилку для барбекю_.

Его телефон снова начинает вибрировать. Он хмурится и трясет головой. Это все вина Дерека, теперь он это понимает. Кто сказал _"детка, ты должен принять мой узел, хотя ни один из нас не готов к последствиям этого действия"_? Кто, черт возьми, сказал _"ты будешь так хорошо смотреться на моем узле, Стайлз, я так тебя хочу"_ , и кто! Блядь, _кто_! Настоял, что им _не нужно_ предохраняться, потому что…

Его телефон сигналит о новом сообщении. Это уже преследование, думает он, хотя Дерек наверняка очень волнуется, потому что, опять же, Стайлз никогда не исчезает посреди дня, не оставив чертову записку или голосовое сообщение на телефон Дерека. Даже когда они ругаются.

Может им _нужно_ поругаться прямо сейчас, потому что Стайлз внезапно переполнен небывалым гневом. Он, просто из ниоткуда, настолько зол, что ударяет кулаком по рулю с резким _"бииииип"_. Группа девочек-подростков, заходящая в кафе-мороженое через улицу, подскакивает и бросает на него злобные взгляды.

Потому что это вина Дерека. Он будет настаивать на этом. _Чертова_. Вина. Дерека.

Он не отвечает, и даже не смотрит, на приходящие сообщения. Он не перезванивает Дереку. Он просто заводит джип и едет домой, к, он уверен, самому веселому разговору, который у них с Дереком когда-либо будет. 

Когда он заходит в квартиру, громко захлопывая за собой дверь, то даже не думает снимать обувь и кидать её в шкаф, как обычно, и не вешает свои ключи на крючок. Он просто влетает внутрь и направляется в гостиную к Дереку, уже идущему ему на встречу с бровями, сведенными в обеспокоенном раздражении. 

— Где ты был? — спрашивает он, проходясь взглядом по телу Стайлза вверх-вниз, будто в поиске каких-либо увечий. — Я звонил. Ты где-то оставил свой телефон?

Стайлз ставит руки на бедра, останавливаясь в десяти шагах от Дерека, и грозно на него смотрит. 

Дерек еще немного его рассматривает, а затем подозрительно втягивает воздух.   
— Где ты… ты был у врача? Ты пахнешь, как… — он еще нюхает воздух. — Ты заболел?

Очевидно, единственное, что Стайлзу было нужно, чтобы обрести уверенность и сказать Дереку правду, – это здоровая доза абсолютной ярости, потому что он поднимает подбородок и говорит, так, как раньше говорил _"пошел ты"_ :

— Я беременный. 

Альфа сдувается. Когда только секунду назад он был весь на взводе, злой, готовый к спору о том, что Стайлз не отвечал на звонки и не оставил записку, и "где ты был", теперь весь Дерек просто… размякает. Будто Стайлз просто подошел и ткнул в него иглой. 

— … ты.  
— Беременный. Нахер. _Беременный_. Дерек. 

Тишина. Дерек просто стоит, как тряпичная кукла, с открытым ртом, его взгляд переметнулся к животу Стайлза и остановился там.  
— …да?

Это даже не полное предложение, но Стайлз все равно понимает.

— Я только что от Дитона. 

Дерек поднимает глаза от живота Стайлза к его лицу. Стайлз может только представить, как сейчас выглядит. Наверное, либо конкретно взбешенным, либо напуганным. Может какое-то странное сочетание и того, и другого. 

— Ох. Ох… ох, детка, я… — Дерек движется вперед, делает два шага, и Стайлз так сильно шарахается назад, будто с рук Дерека капает жидкая лава. Сбитый с толку, Дерек хмурит брови.  
— Не-нет. _Не надо_.  
— Но…  
— Нет! Дерек! Я, блядь, _беременный_! _В девятнадцать_ лет, я, блядь, — он рычит, хватается за волосы, а затем обвинительно тыкает пальцем в своего альфу. — Потому что ты сказал! _Ты_ , блядь, сказал! _"Детка, нельзя забеременеть в бассейне"_. Помнишь такое? _Дерек_?

Дерек выглядит озадаченным, удивленным, шокированным, как-то оцепеневшим, все это смешалось в одно великолепное выражение лица, и это выбешивает Стайлза еще сильнее. Прежде чем он успевает это осознать, злые слезы наполняют его глаза. 

— Мы… мы что, _ругаемся_?

Стайлз смеется и плачет одновременно, и это, должно быть, самый отвратительный звук, который он издал за всю свою жизнь.

— Ты сказал, я не забеременею, Дерек! Это всё! Твоя! Вина!

В прошлую течку Стайлза, целый месяц назад, они были в бассейне за домом Хейлов, потому что остальная семья решила поехать на пляжные каникулы в летний домик на побережье. Стайлз и Дерек от их приглашения отказались, потому что у Стайлза должна была быть течка, и они были "новобрачными" и просто хотели затрахать друг друга до беспамятства в особняке Хейлов, и чтобы никто их не беспокоил (потому что в особняке столько _вариантов_. В квартире есть только кровать, диван или душ. В особняке возможности безграничны. И, если после они открывают окна и пользуются освежителем воздуха, никто не узнает, что Дерек трахал Стайлза на кухонном столе, пока Стайлз ел поп-тарт). 

Так что все выходные они ели еду на вынос, смотрели марафон America's Next Top Model и занимались сексом в каждом месте, какое смогли придумать. 

Дерек, может, никогда не признает этого вслух, но Стайлз понял, что идея была в том, чтобы однажды, когда они будут на ежегодной рождественской вечеринке или на обеде с его родителями, он оглянулся, увидел диван в гостиной и подумал _"Да, как-то я перегнул Стайлза через подлокотник этого дивана и растягивал его, пока он не начал умолять его трахнуть"_ , и в его извращенной голове это будет очень альфа-территориально и сексуально. 

Стайлз определенно не возражал. Они сделали это буквально _везде_. В гостиной, на кухне, в столовой, на заднем дворе, в старой спальне Дерека, посреди коридора – такого распутства у них еще не было, а это о чём-то говорит. Они были просто, знаете, счастливы и влюблены. Они были официально связаны, и была вся эта эйфория, и никто их не тревожил, не было никаких обязательств, только они. 

А еще был бассейн. 

Они просто целовались в этом чертовом бассейне, полностью голые (в эти два дня они вообще не так много одевались), а затем Дерек прервал поцелуй и сказал:  
— Хочу тебя повязать.

Эта вязка не была первой. Но именно в эту течку это предложение прозвучало впервые. Стайлз наклонил голову вбок и нахмурился, но на его губах играла улыбка.

— У тебя есть этот презерватив? 

Стайлз сказал " _этот_ презерватив", а не просто "презерватив", потому что когда речь идет об узле, конечно, нужна специальная защита, чтобы не оплодотворить омегу. При обычном сексе, без узла, нельзя оплодотворить омегу (особенно мужского пола - нужно очень много спермы, чтобы оплодотворить мужчину-омегу), поэтому Дерек и Стайлз вообще редко пользуются презервативами, потому что Дерек обычно сдерживает свой узел, чтобы избежать беременности. Главное назначение вязки, конечно же, оплодотворение омеги и появление ребенка, но опять же, назначение секса как такового – чтобы кто-то забеременел. Удовольствие, по большому счету, просто бонус. Многие думают, что вязка с презервативом – нечто гадкое, и преступное, и бла бла бла, но Стайлз подозревает, что единственная причина, по которой для альф это такая проблема – это то, что омеги получают возможность решать, беременеть ли им. Что может напрягать некоторых альф по очевидным причинам. 

Суть в том, _этот_ специальный презерватив странной формы, огромный и плотный, что, наверное, делает секс для Дерека менее офигенным. Когда Стайлз спросил его об этом после первой пары раз, когда они им пользовались, Дерек просто пожал плечами и сказал "лучше, чем вообще без узла". Значит, не так уж плохо. Что же до Стайлза, то, так как эта штука довольно толстая… для него это тоже не плохо. 

Дерек ухмыльнулся, толкнул его к стенке бассейна и покачал головой.

— Нет, но это ничего. В бассейне нельзя забеременеть.   
— Что? — удивился Стайлз.  
— Ага. Это научный факт. Что-то на счет хлорки в воде, не помню, но я читал об этом. 

Стайлз был в течке. Так что его критическое мышление было не на высоте. Если бы оно было в порядке, он бы, наверное, сказал _"ты полный идиот, это ну никак не может быть правдой"_ , но это было не так. Они оба были в течном дурмане, и течно-одурманенный Дерек хотел СРОЧНО засунуть свой узел в его задницу. Так что, да, окей? Они трахнулись в гребанном бассейне, занялись назащищенной _вязкой_ , и Стайлз залетел. И вот они, блядь, сегодня, два идиота, столкнувшиеся с последствиями их тупых поступков.

Дерек несколько секунд бормочет, все еще выглядя при этом как сбитый с толку, напуганный щенок.   
— Потому… потому что хлорка? Она, знаешь… — он машет рукой в воздухе, — …нейтрализует сперму или еще чего?  
— Окей, но, ты, _болван_ , если сперма уже _во мне_ …  
— Я не помню, чтобы тогда ты вел себя, как _ученый_ , Стайлз!  
— Я помню, что был тогда в _течке_ , Дерек!

Дерек в неверии раскрывает рот, а затем разводит руки в стороны ладонями вверх, будто он в шоке.

— Почему мы _спорим_?  
— Потому что у меня это не получится! — кричит в ответ Стайлз, и Дерек, пораженный, захлопывает рот. — Ты это со мной сделал, и я не буду хорошим родителем, и я со всем облажаюсь, потому что я идиот, и слишком молод, и не знаю, что делать, я не знаю, что я делаю, я даже не знаю, могу ли…

Дерек хватает его. Хватает и прижимает к своей груди, а Стайлз начинает рыдать, серьезно, он, блядь, истерически _воет_ , заливая футболку Дерека слезами и соплями, вцепившись в ткань. 

— Это не правда.  
— Правда, — он звучит, как какая-то шестилетняя истеричка в приступе гнева, но Стайлзу сейчас плевать. Он напуган, парализован, и чувствует, что имеет право как следует порыдать.   
— Нет. Не правда, — голос Дерека твердый, и он крепче обнимает омегу. — Ты умный, ты гений. Тебе не нужно всё знать прямо сейчас, ладно? Ты разберешься. Мы со всем разберемся. 

Стайлз сопит Дереку в шею, но ничего не говорит. Он все равно не знает, что сейчас сказать.

— Ты не… один проходишь через это. У тебя есть я, — пальцы альфы касаются подбородка Стайлза, поднимая его мокрое от слез лицо. — И я… Я _так_ счастлив, Стайлз. 

Стайлз моргает, глядя на него, а потом шмыгает носом. Он немного удивлен это слышать. Несколько секунд он вглядывается в лицо альфы, пытаясь понять, говорит ли тот это просто, чтобы он почувствовал себя лучше, или же искренне и серьезно. Потому что из всех реакций Дерека, которые представлял Стайлз (злость, грусть, раздражение, сочетание всех трех), Стайлз ни разу не предположил, что на самом деле может быть… _счастлив_.

— Но… ты не любишь детей. 

Дерек открыто улыбается ему, нежно проводя пальцами сквозь волосы омеги. 

— Я не люблю чужих детей, Стайлз.  
— Но…  
— Стайлз. Мы говорим о ребенке, которого я буквально создал в тебе. Какую реакцию ты от меня ждал?

Стайлз сжимает губы и чувствует себя виноватым. Очень, очень, виноватым, что даже на десять секунд предположил, что Дерек плохо это воспримет. Это Дерек, который, может, сволочь, и иногда немного холоден, но он изо всех сил пытается стать лучше ради Стайлза с тех пор, как они сошлись. Он столько сделал для Стайлза, он заботится о Стайлзе, волнуется о Стайлзе, он всегда был для него самым лучшим альфой, и Стайлз не знает, почему вообще думал иначе. 

— Так… ты счастлив? О, эм… — он еще не может заставить себя сказать слово _ребенок_. Потому что это еще слишком ново, и непонятно, и странно.   
— Почему ты вообще спрашиваешь меня об этом? — спрашивает Дерек, сводя брови вместе в притворном раздражении. — Я никогда в жизни еще не был так счастлив. В смысле… — его взгляд словно проходится по его телу, а потом возвращается к лицу, — … это удивительно. Ты дурак, если думал иначе. 

Стайлз улыбается своему альфе и стирает остатки слез с глаз. 

— Кто бы говорил. _Хлорка нейтрализует сперму_?  
— Клянусь, я где-то об этом читал, — говорит Дерек, наклоняясь и секунду обнюхивая шею Стайлза. — В любом случае, это не важно. Я тебя люблю.   
— И хлорного малыша ты тоже будешь любить?  
— _Хлорный малыш_ , — Дерек возводит глаза к потолку и целует Стайлза в висок.  
— Хлорный Малыш Хейл. Это уже имя.

*******

Шерифа чуть не хватает удар, когда Стайлз ему говорит: он едва не падает и не умирает в своем кресле, прежде чем вскакивает с него и втягивает Стайлза в огромные медвежьи объятия, крича как он счастлив пополнению в семье. Скотт практически выпрыгивает сквозь крышу и кричит минут десять, прыгая по всей комнате и хватая Стайлза за живот, хотя Стайлз несколько раз ему говорит _"Еще точно ничего не видно, Скотт, всего месяц прошел"_.

А вот стая Хейл… что ж. 

Оказывается, что слух _"хлорка нейтрализует сперму"_ пошел от Лоры. Она сказала ему это, когда они еще были детьми, и это была чертова шутка, в которую Дерек так нелепо поверил, потому что одна из самых поразительных черт его альфы – это то, насколько он может быть доверчивым, особенно когда дело касается его жестокой, беспощадной сестры. Это удивительно, потому что он такой… знаете. Серьезный, и грубый, и такой стоик – никто не ожидает, что он может быть таким легковерным дурачком. 

Как когда Стайлз сказал ему, что зефир растет на деревьях. 

— Как хлопок, — тогда сказал Стайлз, с серьезным видом пожимая плечами, едва стараясь скрыть свою ложь. Если Дерек его не слушает, он и не услышит.  
— Ох, — ответил Дерек, хмуря глаза, словно он задумался об этом. — Думаю, в этом есть смысл, — но смысла не было. Стайлз до сих пор ему не сказал, что пошутил; он просто ждет, пока Дерек за ужином со Скоттом и Эллисон заявит, что _хочет вырастить зефирное дерево_. 

Когда Дерек рассказывает Лоре, она гогочет так долго и громко, что Стайлз ждет, что её лицо станет зеленым, прежде чем она свалится со своей метлы.   
— Ты чертов идиот! Конченый болван! Поверить не могу, что ты заводишь семью основываясь на том, что я выдумала в десятом классе, боже мой! — она стирает слезы с глаз и делает глубокий и долгий выдох, качая головой. — Но я не жалею. Я люблю детишек. 

Реакция Талии очень драматичная. Что предсказуемо, так как это её первый внук. Она плачет и спрашивает, снова и снова, _"Вы не издеваетесь надо мной? Ей богу, Дерек, если это розыгрыш, я с тебя шкуру спущу"_. Когда они наконец умудряются убедить её, что это правда, она тепло обнимает Стайлза и начинает говорить вещи, вроде "чудо", и " как прекрасен круговорот жизни", и далее, и далее, и далее, прежде чем впихивает в руки Дерека огромный пакет, полный витаминов и пищевых добавок, угрожая ему кастрацией, если он не будет напоминать Стайлзу принимать их по данному ею расписанию. 

Одним вечером, Стайлз читает журнал, поедая конфеты (на что, как он думает, теперь он имеет полное право, раз уж он _с ребенком_ ), а Дерек учит карточки в уютной тишине, прерываемой только жеванием Стайлза и столкновениями карточек Дерека с уголком журнала Стайлза.   
В какой-то момент Дерек роняет свои карточки, отправляя их в полет по простыням. Стайлз бросает на него взгляд, жуя, его кончики пальцев все в шоколаде. 

— Чего? — спрашивает он, с набитым карамелью ртом. 

Ничего не ответив, Дерек наклоняется вперед и прикладывает ухо к стайлзову животу. 

— Эм, — начинает Стайлз, и Дерек шикает на него. 

Снова наступает тишина; Стайлз глотает свои карамельки и смотрит, как один глаз Дерека, который ему виден, яростно моргает, пока Дерек крепко прижимается к животу Стайлзу. А затем:  
— Я слышу его сердцебиение. 

Стайлз роняет журнал на прикроватный столик и наклоняется вперед, пытаясь тоже услышать: он замирает, пытается быть как можно тише, но ничего не слышит. Ничегошеньки. 

— Оно тихое, — почти шепчет Дерек, поднимая белую спальную футболку Стайлза выше, чтобы оголить кожу, прежде чем снова приложить ухо. — Но я его слышу.  
— Я – нет, — бурчит Стайлз. Не справедливо, что Дерек получает супер альфа слух, получает привилегию слышать сердцебиение малыша, хотя это не он должен носить его в своем животе следующие семь с половиной месяцев. 

Дерек долгое время молчит. Слушает. Стайлз уже собирается раздраженно отпихнуть его голову, упомянув что-нибудь о _несправедливости_ , когда альфа берет его руку и переворачивает её, скользя указательным пальцем к пульсу на запястье омеги. 

— Вот. Я тебе покажу.

_Тук тук_. Он стучит пальцем по пульсу Стайлза в медленном, размеренном темпе. _Тук тук. Тук тук._ И это сердцебиение его ребенка. Первые полтора месяца все было таким… _расплывчатым_ и абстрактным, особенно мысль, что внутри него растет что-то, что они создали вместе с Дереком. И хотя он не может сам услышать сердцебиение, хотя он узнает его через другие руки, это… начинает казаться реальным. 

Может в нем говорят гормоны, но его захлестывает волна нежности, и ему хочется плакать.

— Звучит здоро́во, — выдыхает Стайлз, нежно поглаживая волосы Дерека. — Звучит идеально.   
— Да, — соглашается Дерек, улыбаясь в живот Стайлза. 

Когда живот Стайлза становится заметен, люди начинают вести себя с ним иначе. Например, в продуктовом, когда он пытается дотянуться до консервированных супов на верхней полке, парень всего на пару сантиметров выше него говорит _"Нет, нет, позвольте мне"_ , берет два томатных супа и с улыбкой кладет их в корзину Стайлза. Или когда женщина за прилавком в пончиковом кафе позволяет ему брать столько бесплатных образцов, сколько ему хочется, и спрашивает его, на каком он уже сроке, когда буквально все, включая людей, начинают открывать для него двери и предлагать донести его вещи, когда Скотт и Эллисон начинают приносить им с Дереком контейнеры с ужином, чтобы Стайлзу не приходилось готовить. 

Это сильно напоминает ему о тех временах, когда он еще не был с Дереком, только теперь большинство людей и волков ведут себя не жутко, гадко или пошло, а просто… мило. Так что Стайлз думает, всё совсем не плохо. Его увольняют с работы, конечно же, потому что беременные омеги – слишком большая ответственность, но ему, в общем-то, пофигу. Ну и пошли они. 

Плохая часть в беременности состоит в том, что все разговаривают с ним так, будто ему снова шесть лет. Самая нудная и раздражающая вещь на планете – это слушать, как Дерек шесть раз в день говорит _"Так, тебе нужно принять таблетки, ты же не забыл?"_ , и _"Ты же принял их во время еды, да?"_ , и _"Ты же пьешь их по расписанию?"_ , или когда Дерек смотрит, как Стайлз съедает три шоколадных эклера, а потом говорит "Как насчет овощей", или когда Дерек предлагает, чтобы он теперь принимал ванну, а не душ, потому что… потому что, блядь, почему? Потому что Стайлз может поскользнуться, упасть и убить их нерожденного ребенка? Это так… драматично. 

— Положишь эти ебучие брокколи на мою тарелку, — тихим голосом предупреждает Стайлз, глядя, как Дерек замирает, набрав полную ложку брокколи из кастрюли, — я тебе их в глотку засуну. 

Дерек моргает, глядя на него.

— Тебе нужно съесть немного…  
— Засуну. Тебе. В. Глотку, — Стайлз думает о гадкой консистенции брокколи, о том, какие они мягкие и пористые, и… хочет блевануть. По какой-то неизвестной причине каждый раз, когда он пытается съесть овощи, ребенок… просто этого не выносит. Ненавидит. Отказывается. Это ужасно. Хорошо, что он пьет свои витамины, потому что иначе он никак бы не получил этих, типа, питательных веществ, или что там делает брокколи "полезными для тебя".   
— Ладно, — медленно говорит Дерек, и Стайлз немедленно опознает этот тон как _"Стайлз беременный, бешеный и на гормонах"_ , и это… делает Стайлза бешеным и на гормонах. Он злобно смотрит на альфу, типа, _скажи еще только слово_ …

Дерек говорит. Потому что, очевидно, больше не ценит свой пенис и не боится, что Стайлз его оторвет. 

— …что если я добавлю… немного _сыра_. 

Стайлз, поморщившись, встает со своего стула – у него жутко болят лодыжки – и вырывает тарелку из рук Дерека прежде, чем даже кусочек брокколи прикоснется к его пюре или курице. Всю эту еду привезла Талия, так что в результате здесь непомерное количество овощей, и Стайлз просто знает, что эта битва с Дереком у них будет происходить каждый вечер за каждым ужином. 

— Я не буду есть _брокколи_. Сам ешь _чертовы_ брокколи. Ешь, блин, брокколи, Дерек, _ешь брокколи сам_! 

Хотя он знает, что перебарщивает, чувствует, что впадает в беременную ярость из-за такой глупости, как брокколи… он просто не может остановиться. Он с грохотом ставит свою тарелку на стол и шлепается обратно на стул. Когда Дерек садится напротив него, его тарелка почти наполовину забита брокколи.

— Я буду есть брокколи, — говорит он, садясь, — потому что они вкусные. И _полезные_.

Стайлз думает выцарапать своему альфе глаза. Он серьезно представляет, как хватает его за волосы, бьет его прямо в глаз снова и снова, предварительно долбанув его головой об стол, и засовывает брокколи ему в рот с криком _"Нравится? Тебе, блядь, нравится?"_. 

Вместо этого он делает глубокий вдох и режет свою курицу.   
— Мне не нравится, когда со мной говорят, как с неполноценным, _Дерек._   
— Я этого не делаю, — Дерек закатывает глаза и вздыхает. Последнее время этот разговор у них происходит довольно часто. — Независимо от того, хочешь ли ты это понять, ты сейчас в уязвимом состоянии, Стайлз. Я не нянчусь с тобой, и не хочу контролировать, я просто делаю то, что должен, чтобы все прошло хорошо. 

Стайлз ненавидит, когда Дерек начинает вести себя, как начальник. Ну, технически, он действительно начальник, будучи альфой, лидером стаи и все такое, но… Стайлз ненавидит это. И всё тут. 

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит Стайлз голосом, который больше звучит как _"я пиздец тебя ненавижу"_ , — но ты так меня бесишь. 

В другой раз Стайлз возвращается домой от Скотта, – потный после подъема по лестнице, уставший быть на ногах больше трех минут, раздраженный пробками – когда Дерек решает _обезопасить дом для ребенка_. День, которого он с ужасом ждал, наконец, блин, настал. На ящиках и шкафчиках странные задвижки, он надевает чехольчики на чертовы ножи и прячет провода у телевизора под странные пластиковые крышечки. Стайлз секунду наблюдает за ним, раздраженный вне всяких пределов понимания, пока ему это не надоедает. 

— Я потный, — выдыхает он, с ворчанием вставая с дивана, — пойду приму душ. 

Дерек поднимает взгляд, отвлекаясь от прикрепления пластмассовых крышечек на кабели стайлзовой PS4. 

— Давай я наберу тебе ванну?   
— Я не хочу ванну, — настаивает Стайлз, закатывая глаза. — Если бы я хотел ванну, то сделал бы себе ванну. 

Он еще не ходит вразвалку, но, черт подери, близок к этому. Он чувствует себя огромным. Типа, гигантским. Все его конечности ноют, его соски стали странно себя вести, о чем Стайлз даже _задумываться_ не хочет, его задница необъяснимо болит, и его живот. Просто. Огромный. Он спрашивал Дитона где-то раз шесть, уверен ли он, что Стайлз не вынашивает близнецов. Он не должен быть насколько громадным в шесть месяцев. Не должен. И всё же. 

Наверное из-за того, что Дерек такой огромный, он родит ребенка весом, типа, фунтов одиннадцать. Хорошо, что его будут резать, потому что иначе… 

Так что, он не _вразвалочку_ уходит от Дерека, но движется определенно медленнее, чем обычно. 

— Я думаю, тебе лучше принять ванну, Стайлз. 

Стайлз разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на своего альфу, прищуриться и угрожающе ткнуть пальцем в его сторону.

— Я. Приму. _Душ._ Как нормальный взрослый человек. Понял меня?

Альфа просто моргает, вставая с корточек, и идет в сторону Стайлза к двери ванной. 

— С пеной или без?

Дерек особенно хорош в нескольких вещах. Он хорош в драках, что хорошо, потому что Стайлз никогда не волнуется, что обидчик одержит верх. Он хорош в спорте, в кроссвордах, в вождении, у него хорошая память и он выбирает для просмотра хорошие фильмы. 

Однако. Блядь. _Однако._ Он катастрофически ужасен, когда нужно успокоить Стайлза, если Стайлз начинает беситься. Он думает, лучшее решение – просто притвориться, что Стайлз спокоен, быть настолько спокойным, как ему хочется, чтобы был сам Стайлз, и вести себя так, словно ситуация полностью под его контролем. Сколько раз бы эта тактика ни проваливалась, Дерек всё равно использует именно её. 

— Я _не хочу!_ — шипит Стайлз, топая своими толстыми ногами, пытаясь преградить Дереку путь в ванную. — Не смей туда идти, Дерек, я…  
— Я включу воду, — Дерек обхватывает Стайлза за плечи и начинает вести его обратно к дивану, как будто это для него пустяки. Как сильно бы Стайлз не пытался упереться пятками в пол, Дерек просто буксирует омегу на одетых в носки ногах. — Тебе нужно присесть, детка.   
— Не… — Стайлз выворачивается из рук Дерека и отходит от него, все это время рыча своим омежьим рычанием.   
— Стайлз. Пожалуйста. Тебе не нужно волноваться о…  
— Волноваться! _Волноваться!_ Я за свою жизнь восемь миллиардов раз душ принимал! — Стайлз с очередным рыком показывает на ванную дверь. — И уже миллион раз принимал душ здесь! Тогда ты обо мне не волновался?

Дерек выглядит, словно вообще не понимает, куда идет этот разговор, глядя на Стайлза широкими глазами и c приоткрытым ртом. 

— Но вдруг я стал толстым из-за твоего дурацкого ребенка, — он пожалеет о своем выборе слов позже, но сейчас он абсолютно серьезен – честно, этот ребенок дурацкий, — и ты весь такой внимательный? Я клянусь. Клянусь. _Клянусь!_ Ты любишь этого ребенка больше, чем меня!

Это безумие. Он знает об этом. Он правда, искренне осознает, что заявление _"ты любишь ребенка больше, чем меня"_ абсолютно ненормально. Лицо Дерека с ним согласно: у него отваливается челюсть, и он начинает издавать странные звуки, глядя на него и тряся головой, типа, _с чего вообще начать_. 

Но он не отказывается от своих слов. Он стоит и смотрит на Дерека, ожидая любого тупого ответа, который тот выдаст. 

Когда Дерек, ошарашенный, молчит еще несколько секунд Стайлз хмыкает и идет в ванную. 

— Я приму душ. 

Он захлопывает за собой дверь и все время, пока моется, думает в качестве мести вылить весь гель для душа Дерека в сливную трубу. 

Когда он выходит, с мокрой головой и в пижаме, Дерек говорит:

— Хочешь я помассирую тебе ноги? — и Стайлз тут же начинает плакать. Он чувствует себя чертовым монстром, потому что Дерек всё время так делает. Он постоянно получает крики и проклятия от беременно-злого Стайлза, а потом спрашивает _"хочешь кусок торта"_ или _"хочешь массаж ног"_ , словно Стайлз заслуживает этого после того, как он обращается со своим альфой. 

Он плюхается на диван и рыдает взахлеб, пока Дерек трет его спину, говоря что-то вроде _"я что-то не то сказал"_ снова и снова, а Стайлз просто трясет головой и стирает слезы. 

— Я такой… ненормальный, и беременный, и ненормальный…  
— Нет, просто…  
— А ты такой милый, и даешь мне все, что мне надо, а я просто бешеный, и беременный, и ненормальный…  
— Ладно, все нормально, я не…  
— Я ужасный. Ужасный!  
— Ты не ужасный. Это… гормоны.   
— Ужасный!  
— Окей, просто… — Дерек еще несколько раз гладит Стайлза по спине и пробегается пальцами сквозь его мокрые волосы. — Я люблю тебя. 

Стайлз кивает, несколько раз шмыгая носом, – он знает.

— Я не злюсь на тебя. Никогда.   
— Окей, — хрипит Стайлз, вытирая глаза.   
— Я знаю и понимаю, что это просто беременность. Ладно? Ты не ужасный. Ты, эм… самый лучший?

Стайлз фыркает и качает головой – Дерек такой болван. 

— Ты носишь нашего ребенка, Стайлз. Я восхищаюсь тобой. Правда. 

Дерек всё время говорит такую фигню. Будто Стайлз сам по себе не был рожден быть инкубатором. Словно он проводит какой-то безумный болезненный опыт ради Дерека, и это на самом деле… приятно. Иметь пару, понимающую, что это не легко. Это реально нихрена не просто – быть беременным. Не важно, рожден он для этого или нет, это тяжело. Пиздецки _тяжело_. Тяжело просыпаться и видеть свой живот, тяжело ходить с припухшими сосками, тяжело знать, что в какой-то момент тебя вскроют, это всё чертовски тяжело. Все остальные обращаются с ним, словно он сам большой ребенок, и, может, Дерек и делает то же самое, но по крайней мере он признает, что это не _чудо деторождения_. Это, Стайлз поклясться готов, долбанное Адское испытание.

Он только надеется, что в итоге всё это будет того стоить.

*******

Они собираются на вечеринку Хейлов в канун рождества, и Стайлз беременный восемь с половиной месяцев. Стресс от праздников, вкупе со стрессом от мысли о том, как буквально через несколько недель появится еще одно живое существо, которое ему нужно будет каким-то образом не прикончить, в купе с постоянным стрессом из-за стресса в общем и потому, что он потный, и огромный, и вечно голодный и иногда почти убийственно злой – это настоящий кошмар.

Он несколько часов оборачивает подарки, снова и снова начиная заново, пока не решает, что всё _идеально_ (хотя Дерек заявляет, что не видит абсолютно никакой разницы между первой и десятой попыткой, но что он вообще, блин, знает об оборачивании подарков, думает Стайлз), каждые двадцать минут уходя пописать и иногда по пути притормаживая у холодильника. 

В конце концов у него получается приличная гора идеально обернутых подарков, но удовлетворения от этого хватает не на долго. Когда наступает время выбирать, что надеть на вечеринку, у него в общем-то происходит эмоциональный срыв, хотя он выбрал одежду буквально несколько дней назад. Он одевается, смотрит на себя в зеркало, и говорит:  
— Отвратительно.

Дерек уже заканчивает застегивать свою выходную рубашку, когда на секунду смотрит на Стайлза.   
— Я думаю, смотрится хорошо.   
— Отвратительно, — уверенно повторяет Стайлз, с рычанием стягивая через голову коричневый свитер. — Хочу надеть синий. 

Он надевает синий, пока Дерек обувается, а затем Стайлз говорит:  
— Синий? Гребанный синий? Как это вообще подходит к теме?  
— Ну…  
— Ужасно, я переодеваюсь. 

Так продолжается полтора часа, он пробует свитер за свитером, включая тот, который носил до беременности, и который, он знал, на него не налезет, но все равно попытался (скорее всего растянув его и безвозвратно испортив), и биллионный раз с его шестого месяца психанул из-за того, насколько он огромный, прежде чем Дерек наконец вмешивается.

— Надень красный, красный хорошо смотрится, мне нравится красный. 

Стайлз надевает красный и весь вечер чувствует себя помидором. После ужина и объятий со всей стаей он сидит на диване с тарелкой пирога на животе. Он мечтает подремать прямо здесь и сейчас, пока на заднем плане Лора начинает свое ежегодное пьяное караоке-шоу, начинающееся её интерпретацией «All I Want For Christmas Is You» Мэрайи Кери и обычно заканчивающееся голосом Дерека, неожиданно в микрофон требующего её _заткнуться_. 

Кора сидит рядом с ним и разглядывает его живот с явным выражением ужаса и шока, потому что, опять же, он серьезно выглядит так, словно в его животе двойня, настолько он огроменный. Ради всего святого, он использует живот, чтобы складывать чистое белье. Кора наклоняется и без спроса влезает в его недоеденный пирог своей вилкой. 

— Ты отлично выглядишь, Стайлз.  
— Ага, — ему уже немного надоело это слышать.  
— Ты… знаешь. Светишься.   
— Как луна, может. 

Кора усмехается с полным ртом пирога.

— Ты нервничаешь? Из-за того, что тебя вскроют и выпотрошат?

Стайлз косо на неё смотрит. Кора определенно самая странная персона в семье Хейл: только она могла просто подумать сказать что-то настолько нетактичное, как _"потрошение"_ беременному. 

— Дождаться не могу, Кора.   
— Знаешь, мама хочет, что мы все были там, но, — она съедает еще кусок стайлзова пирога, — я не хочу своими глазами увидеть сцену из "Чужого". Без обид. 

Будто сам Стайлз не лежит иногда по ночам без сна, думая о той чертовой сцене из "Чужого". Будто он не представлял, как доктор Дитон вскрывет его, пока вся семья Хейл наблюдает за этим с ненормальным восхищением. Это сюжет его ночных кошмаров. Люди могут говорить всё, что угодно о чуде деторождения, но Стайлз думает, кто угодно согласится, что часть с родами как таковыми – никакое не чудо. Это пиздец. 

В комнате становится слишком жарко и душно, у него на загривке скапливается пот, резкий голос Лоры начинает бить ему по ушам, и все разговаривают слишком громко, а Дерека нигде не видно, хотя его чутье подсказывает, что тот на кухне, напивается со Скоттом и Эллисон. Где он и сам бы был, если бы не факт, что он, блядь, _беременный_ , и не может делать и половины того, что хочет, и это не справедливо, ему только двадцать, он должен напиваться, черт подери. Он хочет пива. Он хочет гребанного пива!

Он поднимает тарелку со своего живота и ставит её на коленки Коре.   
— Пойду наружу, подышу воздухом. 

Ворча, он двумя руками поднимает себя с дивана и ковыляет к двери. 

Снаружи, на прохладном воздухе, он чувствует себя лучше. Он садится на садовые качели, которые стонут под его весом, глубоко выдыхает, проводит руками вверх и вниз по своему животу и хмурится, глядя в темноту леса, задумавшись.

Да. Мысль о том, как его разрежут, его пугает. Мысль о том, что он будет в отключке, совершенно беззащитный, пока команда докторов кружит над ним с ножами, и скальпелями, и масками, пугает его до усрачки, и эта мысль ужасно неприятная. Это все чудовищно и отвратительно, и он не хочет, чтобы Дерек был и в сотне футах от операционной, но альфа, в общем-то, поставил точку на этом вопросе: он будет в этой комнате, как ни крути. 

Но не это пугает его сильнее всего. Не это заставляет его каждую ночь вылезать из постели в три часа ночи, слушая сап Дерека, и сидеть за кухонным столом, бессмысленно пялясь на свои руки. Не поэтому он уезжает из дома посреди дня, чтобы одиноко поплакать на парковке МакДональдса без ведома Дерека. 

Всё, что будет после всего этого… разрезания. Вот что пугает сильнее всего. Иногда он просто сидит на краю их с Дереком постели, глядя на гору пастельных одеяльцев, и плюшевых зверей, и крошечной одежки, и думает, что он должен… _делать_ со всем этим. Сколько чертовых одеяльцев нужно одному ребенку? Что он должен с ним делать, когда заберет его домой из больницы? Что, если он не сможет как следует его кормить, и если он не справится, или что, если у него будет послеродовая депрессия, и он станет одним из тех родителей, которые от отчаяния убивают своего ребенка?

Он представляет, как ребенок рождается таким идеальным и безупречным, а он просто берет и все портит. Он представляет, что Дерек будет самым лучшим в мире родителем и сможет правильно заботиться о малыше, что альфа наконец очнется и поймет, что Стайлз – ошибка, и уйдет посреди ночи вместе с их ребенком. И он понимает, что иррационально так думать, знает, что он просто нервничает и переживает, как любой другой родитель, но… сложно об этом не думать. Он не может просто решить _"ой, это глупости"_ и перестать думать об этом, просто не может. 

Это страшно. Он не готов. Прошло уже почти девять месяцев, а он просто… не готов. Не важно, сколько книжек он прочтет, или сколько передач для родителей посмотрит, или сколько исследований по _питанию_ и _развитию мозга_ он провел и организовал, пометив разными цветами, он не готов. Восьмого января его вскроют, и у него будет настоящий крохотный ребеночек, за которого он будет, в общем-то, полностью отвечать сам, потому что Дерек должен закончить университет, стать альфой стаи Хейл и приступить к своим альфа-обязанностям, пока Стайлз будет сидеть дома и растить их ребенка. 

У него будет _ребенок_. Эта мысль буквально парализует. 

Со скрипом открывается парадная дверь, и Стайлз думает, что это Талия с очередной её длинной речью о том, что она свободна в любое время, если Стайлзу нужно и _"Если тебе тяжело, только позвони мне", "Если тебе понадобится любая помощь, я рядом"_ и _"Звони мне, я тут же приеду, не бойся мне позвонить, серьезно, Стайлз, я жду твоих звонков"_. Вместо неё выходит Дерек, сбежавший с вечеринки со стаканом, кажется, яблочного сидра в руке, и закрывает за собой дверь. 

— Устал? — спрашивает его Дерек, и он выглядит особенно великолепно в тусклом свете, льющегося из окон дома. Стайлз же выглядит как красный воздушный шар. 

Стайлз моргает и берет предложенный ему яблочный сидр.   
— Ага, — отвечает он, и это не ложь, он действительно вымотан, причем постоянно. Но это не вся правда. Ему не хочется говорить с Дереком о том, насколько он всё время испуган, потому что уже пытался.  
И Дерек постоянно говорит одно и тоже. _"Ты отлично справишься"_ , и _"Я рядом, чтобы помочь, ты же знаешь"_ , и _"Я так тебя люблю"_ – и Дерек думает, что это и нужно говорить. Кто угодно скажет, что это и нужно говорить. Но для Стайлза это просто слова. Просто бессмысленные вещи, которые он должен произнести. Словно он на самом деле ничего этого не имеет в виду. 

Дерек садится на садовые качели рядом с ним, и у Стайлза появляется яркое чувство дежавю. Летом после выпускного Дерека, прежде чем он начал ходить в университет, прежде, чем они съехались, когда Стайлз еще учился в школе, они очень часто сидели на этой качели. Они играли в карты, или препирались из-за просмотренных фильмов, или пили лимонад и устраивали бои щекоткой – занимались очень инфантильными вещами, ничего такого, что Стайлз мог бы отнести к его любимым воспоминаниям с его альфой, но… сейчас он цепляется за эти воспоминания как за спасательный круг. 

Это было даже не так давно, но кажется, что целую жизнь назад. Кажется, что прошло несколько веков. Кажется, что если Стайлз обернется и взглянет на Дерека, то увидит седые волосы и морщинки в уголках глаз, но вместо этого он видит всё те же острые скулы и гладкую кожу, те же тщательно уложенные темные волосы.

После долгих секунд, когда они просто смотрят друг на друга, они одновременно открывают рот и оба начинают говорить.

— Помнишь…

Они снова друг на друга смотрят и начинают смеяться.

— Что ты хотел сказать? — спрашивает его Дерек со смешком.   
— А ты что хотел сказать? — тут же спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Ладно, — Дерек вглядывается в темноту, а затем снова тихонько смеется. — Помнишь тот раз, когда ты хотел заняться сексом на этой штуке?

Стайлз смеется так долго и громко, что смех эхом отдается от деревьев в лесу, и он чуть не проливает свой сидр. О да, он помнит это: вся семья была дома, но они были внизу, в звуконепроницаемом подвале. Стайлз и Дерек ушли, чтобы они могли побыть вдвоем и никто их не беспокоил. Там они целовались на этой самой качели, и вскоре Стайлз был уже твердым и пытался расстегнуть Дереку джинсы, к величайшему ужасу альфы. 

— Мои родители дома! — шепотом возмутился он, словно они могли услышать его сквозь звуконепроницаемые стены.   
— Они не узнают, — прошептал Стайлз в ответ, засовывая руку в штаны Дерека.  
— Они _узнают_ , — Дерек вытащил руку Стайлза и удержал его за запястье. — Они всегда о таком знают. 

У Дерека вечная паранойя, что его родители читают мысли или типа того. Может, это следствие того, насколько хорошо, как он выяснил за свое детство, могут оборотни натренировать свой слух, и того, что Дерек когда-то дрочил в лесу (правда, в которой он признался Стайлзу во время одного из их постельных разговоров, и над которой Стайлз посмеялся тогда и смеется до сих пор, стоит ему представить, как Дерек дрочил, спрятавшись за деревом, пока за ним наблюдал какой-нибудь бурундук), и как однажды он вернулся домой после такого распутства и столкнулся с отцом, ждущим его с книгой про то, как _"твое тело меняется"_. 

Короче, они не занялись сексом на качели из-за странной паранойи Дерека, но занялись сексом на переднем сидении стайлзова джипа (хотя Дерек то и дело оборачивался через плечо, словно проверяя, что никто не идет). 

— Помнишь тот раз, когда ты разлил фруктовый пунш на подушку и чуть не рыдал от ужаса от того, что с тобой сделает мама? — спрашивает Стайлз Дерека, играя бровями. Дерек на пару секунд бледнеет от воспоминаний, а потом усмехается. 

Они с Дереком – что ж еще? – целовались. И Дерек по необъяснимой причине решил, что держать в это время бокал с аконитовым фруктовым пуншем – хорошая мысль (объяснение, наверное, заключается как раз в той части с _аконитом_ ), и одно пошло за другим, и…

Он пролил свой напиток на стайлзовы джинсы и на белоснежную диванную подушку. Дерек тут же ударился в пьяный испуг, поднимая Стайлза и ставя его капать пуншем на деревянный пол, прежде чем глупо попытаться стереть пятно своей черной футболкой. 

Стайлз несколько секунд наблюдал за всем этим, с широкими от удивления глазами, прежде чем сказать:  
— Тебе никто не говорил, что нужно тереть только в одном направлении, если нужно убрать жидкость из ткани? Ты только её размазываешь, альфа.

Дерек секунду смотрел на него, а затем снова уставился на пятно, с выражением, которое можно описать только как чистый, незамутненный ужас. 

Единственное, что Талия люто ненавидела тогда, и ненавидит сейчас, – это пятна. Но, несмотря на это, в то время Дерек уже был полноценным взрослым, и случается всякое, так что Стайлз был немного озадачен тем, почему он вел себя так, словно его должны были вот-вот отшлепать ремнем или что-то такое. 

Даже после того, как Стайлз достал пищевую соду и сам губкой потер пятно, на ткани всё равно остался светлый красный след. Пятно всё равно ярко выделялось на белом фоне, и Дерек взвыл. 

— Ты чересчур остро реагируешь, — уверяет Стайлз, хмуро рассматривая пятно. — Это случайность, альфа.   
— Давай обвиним во всем Лору, — внезапно предлагает Дерек, беспокойно потирая руки, — или Кору. Обвиним Кору. Она все время всё проливает, мы можем…  
— Тебе двадцать лет, и ты…  
— Мы скажем, что видели её. Скажем… — он начинает ходить туда-сюда, и Стайлз следит за ним взглядом с открытым ртом. — Скажем, мы все видели. Пойдем в её комнату, возьмем одну из её футболок и выльем на неё немного, чтобы выглядело, как…  
— Дерек! — почти визжит Стайлз, нервно смеясь, не уверенный, серьезен ли сейчас его альфа, этого же быть не может. — Ты говоришь о том, чтобы _заведомо ложно обвинить сестру_ в том, что это она оставила пятно! 

Дерек посмотрел на него и тихонько зарычал, ни на секунду не прекращая ходить.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я – повторно совершивший преступление. Она… она заберет у меня кредитку.  
— О, боже мой… — Стайлз без ума от Дерека. Правда. Он замечательный. Он самый лучший. Но иногда… Стайлз получает напоминание о том, что он – мальчик с серебряной ложкой, который ни дня не может прожить без своей дорогой тачки и родительской кредитки. Не самое привлекательное качество в Дереке, это уж точно. 

Короче, они поехали в Home Depot и потратили сорок пять минут на поиск точно такой же подушки, вернулись домой, заменили её и выбросили испачканную в соседнем городе, просто чтобы Дереку не пришлось целую неделю существовать без кредитки. 

Талия так об этом и не узнала. До сего дня она не подозревает, что они подменили подушку, не подозревает, что они провели целый день, заменяя одну перекладину лестницы после того, как Дерек и Стайлз так сильно ругались, что Дерек в порыве альфа-ярости оторвал ступеньку, не подозревает, что Дерек однажды случайно выбил окно на кухне. Стайлз думает, что они расскажут все эти истории, когда им будет уже за тридцать, и они напьются на семейной вечеринке, пока их детишки будут смотреть по телевизору праздничные передачи. Эта мысль… приятная. 

Мысль о том, как они будут придаваться воспоминаниям об их дикой молодости очень, очень приятная. Мысль о том, что у них с Дереком есть история и собственные истории заставляет в груди Стайлза расцветать что-то очень нежное. 

В данный момент Дерек наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза в губы и ласково провести пальцами по его животу. 

— Ты подумал об именах?

Стайлз и Дерек решили не узнавать пол ребенка, пока тот не появится из стайлзова живота. Услышать от доктора Дитона «поздравляю, у вас…» очень важно для Дерека, и Стайлз точно не смог бы сохранить такой секрет, так что он тоже выбрал неведение. Они провели кучу времени в постели, перед сном, с книжками о детских именах, но до сих пор не пришли ни к какому решению. Дереку нравятся классические имена, вроде Джона, а Стайлзу нравятся более броские имена, как Букер – для них двоих это крайне напряженная тема. 

— Я не участвую в этом разговоре, — Стайлз закатывает глаза и ухмыляется. — Ты слишком упрямый. 

Дерек улыбается ему в ответ, а потом пожимает плечами.

— Я подумал об именах.  
— О, боже…  
— И я подумал, если это девочка…— Стайлз с содроганием готовится к Хизер, или Терезе, или Бритни, — … мы могли бы назвать её Клаудия. 

Секунду Стайлз просто пытается это осознать, шокированный, уставившись на Дерека, пока альфа гладит его живот и глупо улыбается. Это… самое поразительное, что он слышал за всю свою жизнь. Это самая вдумчивая, прекрасная, удивительная вещь, какую он слышал, определенно в десятке лучших вещей, которые когда-либо говорил Дерек, и – не удивительно – Стайлз начинает плакать. 

Дерек проводит большим пальцем по щеке Стайлза, чтобы стереть слезы, и выпускает смешок. 

— Эй, я не хотел…  
— Нет, я просто… весь на эмоциях, — хрипит Стайлз. — Просто дай мне поплакать. Всё в порядке, я просто дурак. Ничего не могу поделать. Мне нравится эта идея, очень.   
— Окей, — Дерек улыбается ему, не убирая руки от лица омеги. — Значит, если это девочка, то Клаудия. 

Стайлз думает о том, как сможет читать сказки маленькой девочке по имени Клаудия, у которой, в его воображении, мамины карие глаза и мамины кудри, Дерековы ямочки на щеках и черные волосы, и он искренне думает, что не выдержит. Всё это время он мечтал, как сможет рассказать маме обо всем, мечтал, чтобы его мама могла познакомиться с Дереком, узнать его, полюбить его так, как Стайлз, и, если у него будет дочка по имени Клаудия, это будет словно получить второй шанс для всего этого. 

Ему было в общем-то всё равно, окажется ребенок девочкой или мальчиком, но вдруг он начинает надеяться и молиться, чтобы это была девочка.

— Знаешь, — начинает Стайлз, смахивая идиотские слезы со своих ушей, — однажды нам придется ему рассказать, — он гладит свой живот. — Нашу историю.

Дерек широко ему улыбается и кивает. 

— Я скажу _«Что ж»_ , — говорит Дерек, комично пародируя голос пожилого мужчины. — _«…Все началось с розы»_.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии от автора:   
> Вот http://imgur.com/D2mDLbH кольца, которые купил Дерек. Надо заметить, что эти кольца стоят 2000 долларов каждое.   
> Вот так выглядит сотня роз. http://cs407524.vk.me/v407524960/4411/M9cyKjf3EHc.jpg Я знаю, что это сложно осмыслить, и когда слышишь “черт подери ПЯТЬ? ТЫСЯЧ? НЕВОЗМОЖНО”, но увидеть – это совсем другое, так? И еще, я считаю лучше, чем Стайлз, и цена 5000 роз была бы ближе где-то к 12-15 тысячам в зависимости от качества роз. И еще, где бы Дерек нашел 5 тысяч роз в Бикон Хилз, так что ему наверняка пришлось заказывать их откуда-то самолетом или еще как-то. Суть в том, что Дерек потратил абсурдное количество денег на предложение, и мне срочно нужно войти в стаю Хейл, чтобы добраться до этого кошелька (переводчик полностью солидарен). 
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто комментировал и лайкал всю серию! Я писала её с огромным удовольствием, и мне очень жаль её оставлять. Но, конечно, это должно было когда-то кончиться, хаха. Правда, спасибо вам огромное.
> 
> От переводчика:   
> Я долго могу распинаться, сколько эмоций вызвала у меня работа с этой серией, но постараюсь покороче. Это невероятно, это прекрасно, и я горжусь тем, что довела её до конца. Надеюсь, вы получили то же удовольствие, что и я, и перевод не был слишком ужасен. Спасибо всем, кто читал и комментировал, кто правил ошибки и делал замечания, а особенно тем, кто хвалил и выражал свои чувства по поводу прочитанного – благодарность за такое вдохновение не выразить словами.


End file.
